Amish and Jewish in the City
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray is a young Amish girl who is about to experience life in the Devil's Playground where she will be challenged on her faith and her life when she meets a young Orthodox Jewish girl named Rachel Barbra Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**Amish and Jewish in the City**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Almost any period film you can think of, Arranged (Movie), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not. **

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Scenes of Violence and Language. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.

**Plot: **Quinn is a young Amish girl about to experience life in the Devil's Playground where she will be challenged on her faith and her life when she meets a young Orthodox Jewish girl named Rachel.

**Genre: **Drama

**Era:** AU-WMHS

**Notes:** I'm a bit in a slumph with regards to my other stories and this one popped up and wouldn't leave me be so I figured I'd write it up and see how it goes. I hope you will enjoy it. I will give a heads up that I'm not overly knowledgeable with regards to the Jewish Orthodox Culture or the Amish Culture so I do apologise in advance if there are discrepancies in the tale with regards to culture and so, I will do my best however to provide a good tale.

**Ships: **Quinn/Rachel

Again, I hope you will enjoy. _Italics_ indicated flashback scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a cold day in August as a young girl named Lucy Quinn Fabray was sitting on the bus traveling from her home state of Pennsylvania to Ohio State. Why Ohio she wasn't quite sure, since of course the trip was at least five hours long and that was if there wasn't going to be bathroom breaks; which of course there were so the trip was even longer. But a part of her figured that it'd be a good place to go since she wanted to get away from her family.

See, Lucy was a young Amish girl ready to take her rumspringa, granted later than most but then again sixteen years old wasn't so bad. Rumspringa was time for young Amish folk to see the world around them, take in what was there in what they called The Devil's Playground and consider what it would mean for their future and for their faith, and when it was time for their rumspringa to end they would have to make a choice as to whether or not they'd leave the community or stay in it.  
It was also a time of courtship and Lucy had been approached, or at least her father had been, by at least three families who had sons who were asking for her hand.  
She of course politely turned them down, much to her father's annoyance and he was hellbent on her finding someone suitable to marry. After all this was the way of the community and it was the will of God.  
Her older sister Francine or Francesca as she was commonly known, did her rumspringa at fifteen and came back when she was seventeen as she declared in front of the community that she wanted to be baptised and married to Joshua, who was the young man who did his rumspringa with her.  
The couple were soon married and Francine was now living in her own house with one child and another on the way.  
Lucy shook her head at that, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to be married so young, she wanted to see the greater world and understand it more. Ever since she was little and riding in the buggy with her father from their house into town to sell produce, Lucy had always been interested in the Devil's Playground.

_"Devil's Playground Lucy, that place will test your faith, just you wait until it's your time for rumspringa, you will see how these English have allowed depravity and sin to take over their lives, you will see how they turned their backs on God,"_ Russel had said to her as he snapped the reins to make the horses move a bit faster.

"Right, Lima, Ohio," the bus driver said as he stopped the bus.

Lucy was cautious as she stood up from her seat and held her small bag close to her, gripping tightly onto the strap of her bag. In it was a bit of money that her father had given to her, spare clothing, and really not much else, save for her bible.

She cautiously stepped off the bus and looked around as she gazed around at the city she had decided to do her rumspringa in.

"Hey look at that girl over there, whatcha trying to be? A period piece? Oh my god what a lame-o," a girl's voice was heard mocking her as Lucy turned her head to look over to see a Latina wearing what she assumed was a fashion sense of those who lived in the Devil's Playground.

Lucy ignored the girl and held her bag as she turned to walk to the other way but couldn't quite figure out where to go or what to do, and it seemed there was really no one else around save for the bus driver and the three teens who were sitting on their car; and she didn't feel very comfortable approaching any of them to ask for help in finding somewhere to live and then of course to work.

"You know who she reminds me of?" one of the boys said, "That Berry girl, I mean the dress is similar, though this one here, her dress is more simple, plus she has a bonnet,"

"That's because she's Amish," another girl said making Lucy look at her to see a young tanned girl wearing similar modest clothing to her minus the bonnet.

"Speak of the devil," the first girl said, "The hell do you want Schnoz?"

"I just feel that you shouldn't be rude to someone who is obviously not from around here,"

"Oh piss off,"

"I will,"

"The hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Picking my father up, he's due here soon, what about you? Were you at cheerleading practice before this since you're still in your uniform?"

"None of your bees wax,"

"Rachel," a man's voice was heard calling out as he got off the bus, the voice made Lucy turn to look at a tall man walk out wearing simple clothing that actually reminded her of the men from her community, although his beard as different as it was a full beard and not the usual Amish beard she was used to. He also wore a weird little cap on his head that confused her a bit.

"Father," Rachel said happily as she walked up to greet him, "How was your trip?"

"Splendid, shall I tell you more at home?" Rachel's father asked.

"Would be a great idea since Mama has missed you and has been cooking a great meal for you,"

The man clasped his hands together happily at the prospect of a good dinner as he looked at his daughter before he placed a hand lovingly on her head. Lucy felt a little jealous of that, her father never treated her that way.

She looked over at them as she noticed the three other teens had run off the moment Rachel's father had stepped off the bus.

"Abba, Noah was asking about marriage again, I think his Mama is making him," Rachel said as she and her father walked in Lucy's direction.

"Oh is he now? I'm surprised, boy doesn't seem the type to settle down, he seems more the type to leave the community," her father said.

"Be that as it may..."

"Are you interested?"

"Abba no, not him, he's not, well, I can't imagine life with him, he's too,"

"Weird?"

"No, out there, I don't know, he's just not fitting,"

Her father laughed at her, "Well one day Rachel, one day you will meet that one for you and it will feel like magic, like it works,"

"Like how you met Mama right?"

"Yes, happiest day of my life,"

Rachel smiled as the she waited for her father to hail a cab. Lucy decided to take this opportunity to approach them and ask about where she could go to live that was cheap enough for her.

"Um, excuse me," she called making the two turn to look at her, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course," the man said, "How can we help?"

Lucy took a moment, as it seemed Rachel did too, as the two passed a look at each other for just a moment and felt a small spark that neither were quite sure of before Lucy asked, "I'm new to this city and I'm looking for a cheap place to stay, do you know where I can go?"

The man thought for a moment, "Hmmm, well, if you go as cheap as possible it might be bad because those places do not take kindly to others who are different, believe me, I know, I used to live in such places,"

"Abba, maybe she can stay with us, after all we are called to welcome visitors," Rachel said as she looked up at her father.

"I suppose so, but we'll have to ask your mother too,"

"I, I, um, I'm just looking for a safe enough place, I'm here for my rumspringa and I just, I don't know what to do and where to go," Lucy said as she gripped onto her bag sling.

"Ah, you're Amish, I was thinking right," the man said, "Well, perhaps for tonight you can stay at our house, and then tomorrow we shall see,"

"I can pay you, my father told me it's good to pay for things,"

The man laughed jovially at her, "You save your money young one, you will need it in this world, besides my daughter invited you so I think it right that we let you come for free,"

"I can help clean, I'm good at that," Lucy offered.

"That's Rachel's job, perhaps you can help her,"

Lucy just nodded her head at that.

-page break-

"Mama, we're home," Rachel called out as she entered the house.

"Rachel?" Shelby said as she came to the door and hugged her, "My little star, are you good?"

"Of course Mama, look, I brought someone home for you,"

"Hello," the man said as he entered the house and put his bag down and opened his arms out wide.

"Oh Hiram, you're home," Shelby said as she went to hug him tight and peck his lips.

"Ew," Rachel teased as she held her hands over her eyes.

"Oh shush, one day you will be like this when you meet that one," Shelby said as she looked over and saw Lucy standing there, still nervous, "Oh, and who is this?"

"I, I, I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I'm, I'm here for my rumspringa, your husband and your daughter kindly invited me along, and I, if I'm an imposition I'm happy to leave, I just need to know where to go and how to get a job here," Lucy said in a rush.

"Oh, I see, is this your first day of rumspringa?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you can find no better safety than our house, come, rest, eat,"

"Thank you very much,"

"You will have to share a room with Rachel though,"

"That will not be a problem, I used to share a room with my sister before she got married,"

Shelby just smiled at her.

-page break-

Around the dinner table the family got into their prayers as Lucy just observed before saying her prayers silently to herself.

"So Lucy, what do you plan to do? And why did you choose Lima, Ohio?" Shelby asked as she passed the bread to the young blonde first.

"Oh, I just wanted to go somewhere where my family couldn't get easy access to me, more because I want to experience this world on my own without them breathing down my neck about it, as for what to do, I don't know, I think perhaps a job," Lucy answered.

"I see, what about school?"

"I think it'd be fascinating to see an English school,"

"We're American sweetie,"

"Mama, English is their word for Outsider, so theoretically we're all English even though we're an Orthodox Jewish family," Rachel said.

"Oh I see," Shelby laughed, "Forgive my ignorance, I do not know much about Amish culture save for this rumspringa that I know your community lets your young take,"

"How do you know about our word for outsiders?" Lucy asked Rachel.

"I read about it in class, we were asked to read something that interests us and write about it, I saw something about the Amish and was intrigued so I read, you have a fascinating culture not too different from us,"

"Oh,"

"However, I will add that our family is a bit more on the progressive end than most Orthodox Jewish families," Hiram said, "I am not above learning more about the world around me, nor do I like to hold on to racial stereotypes that some of the others seem to hold,"

"Hmmm, like Miriam Puckerman, oy, that woman," Shelby said as she brought a palm to her face.

"Shelby, we should not gossip,"

"I know Hiram, I know, but she has been going at me about Rachel and how we're raising her wrong, and how her boy Noah is good for her,"

"Rachel told me as much,"

"I think it is ridiculous, now if Rachel were twenty-five and still unmarried I'd be a bit worried but I would not let her marry that Puckerman boy, he isn't right for her,"

"I know he is not right for her, but that is a decision she can make on her own when the time is right,"

"I know, but she is still sixteen, she doesn't need a prospective husband yet no matter how much my mother, or Miriam, or any other woman in the community thinks, like I said, she's not twenty-five yet, if she's still a spinster at twenty-five, then I'll step in,"

"Mama," Rachel started.

"It's true Rachel, I hope you find someone by the time you're twenty-five so that you can settle down and get married, give me grandchildren since I could only give my family one grandchild,"

"Mama,"

Shelby just smiled as she placed her hand softly on her daughter's face, "I want you to be happy,"

"I know Mama, but I'm sixteen, I have time to find someone,"

"Yes you do,"

"So none of you get married so young?" Lucy asked them.

"Not if we don't want to," Rachel said, "But then again, as my Abba said, we're a bit more on the progressive side, my friend Ruth for example is arranged to be married soon as she met the right man during her shidduch and she's eighteen,"

"Shidduch?"

"It's our way of dating with the prospect of getting married to said person, I haven't had one yet but like I said, my family is a bit more on the lenient side and my parents feel that I should consider doing a shidduch when I'm good and ready to do it,"

"Yes we are, I have always said to Rachel, 'you must question things, not just the wider world but the Torah too, and our faith, you must question it properly and seek answers or you will always be wondering for lack of asking,'" Hiram said as he took a sip of his water.

"Or too blind is what you told me Abba," Rachel said.

"That too,"

"Abba is a Rabbi,"

"Oh, you mean like Jesus was?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, something like that," Rachel said with a smile as Shelby coughed a bit at that.

"Well, perhaps we shall eat, now Lucy, how about you go to school with Rachel, perhaps you'll find it nice to be in a public school," Shelby said to Lucy, "Besides, I do not think you should have to work, not right now, experience life as a child first, get a small job later,"

"I have been to public school before, but I stopped when I was in eighth grade, my father thought it was good enough, so I'd love to see what High School is like, I'm sure it'll be fun," Lucy said with a smile.

Oh the joy of those famous last words.

* * *

**AN 2:** Alrighty team, I think I'll end the chapter there. Will work on this story and see how it will pan out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Just an update with regards to the warnings for this story - there will be **bullying** in this tale, and the violence will be quite **mild**. I do apologise about that. Normally I'd have everything that I needed sorted for my warnings so that people will have a hunch of what they are potentially stepping into. Also there will be parts that will seem quite racial or have derogatory tones, so please bear with that, that's just how some of the characters are written.

As for the dialogue, I do apologise for those who find it a bit long, but the style in which the characters talk is how they are going to stay.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. _Italics _ are flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lucy looked at the small brunette who was humming away in the kitchen as she was washing the dishes and the blonde was drying them.

She smiled at that as she helped her clean up after the meal.

The family itself was lovely and they were basically like any other family that Lucy had met in the community, which of course was a surprise for her. Her father often talked about how the Jewish nation were not good people and that they were the reason that the Lord was killed on the cross. His words, not hers; and for what it was worth she didn't believe him, she believed that it was for all mankind that Christ died on the cross, how He got up there was merely coincidence that it ended up being a group of Jewish people.

_"They are destined for Hell unless they repent,"_ Russel said strictly as he looked at his daughter.

_"But Papa,"_ Lucy had started.

_"But nothing, you follow God or you do not, there is nothing else, you believe in Christ or you go to Hell for disobeying him, that's all there is to it,"_

_"But Papa,"_

_"What did I just tell you?"_

Lucy had quietened down at that as she had remained sitting in the buggy and watching other motorist over take them.

She had often thought about Hell and obedience to God, she often wondered about other people and their souls; but watching Rachel hum and sing she couldn't quite see what her father meant when he said that while the Jewish Nation may be the chosen Nation and were God's people, they were still sinful and didn't follow the right way since they rejected Christ and were bound for Hell; Lucy couldn't see God sending someone like Rachel to Hell, she just couldn't and she wouldn't believe it.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just thinking," Lucy said.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing, just some things from home,"

"I'm sure you miss it,"

"Not overly yet, but I probably will eventually,"

Rachel just smiled at her as she continued washing the dishes.

"Thank you, by the way," Lucy said.

"For?" Rachel asked as she handed the plate to the blonde.

"Taking me in, I didn't know what to expect in the English world and I was worried that I'd be hurt,"

"You theoretically were, Santana is not the nicest human being and I think it's because she's too terrified to be her true self,"

"Santana?"

"The girl who wasn't saying nice things to you at the station, believe me she can be worse at school,"

"If she's so terrible why do you stay in such a school?"

Rachel thought for a moment as she kept cleaning then said, "I'm stubborn by nature, I just feel that whatever I can over come here will be a testament for my life wherever I choose to go,"

"I see,"

"Besides, not long to go and then I will be at University,"

"University?"

"College, I plan to become a teacher,"

"That's amazing,"

"What about you?"

Lucy went silent, she wasn't sure about her future just yet. A part of her knew that she would probably return to the Amish, but another part of her wasn't sure if she was suited for a life of being a wife and a homemaker.

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said as she realised what she had asked.

"That's okay, shall we go to the next topic?" Lucy asked.

"Good idea,"

"I love your voice, you sing beautifully, like an Angel,"

"Thank you, I love singing, do you sing?"

"Not really,"

"Oh,"

"But I like to hear you sing more,"

Rachel chuckled a bit as she went back to humming and singing as Lucy just enjoyed listening to her voice as she continued to dry the dishes.

-page break-

In the other room, Hiram and Shelby were sitting by the fireplace quietly together. Hiram was reading the paper and Shelby was knitting a scarf.

After a moment she looked up at Hiram and asked, "Hiram?"

"Yes," he said as he put down his paper and looked at her.

"I am all for being hospitable as the Torah asks us to be, but how long do you think we should keep our doors open to the young Amish girl?"

Hiram thought for a moment at that, "Hmmm, I don't know, I think it'd be nice for Rachel to have a friend since no one at that school really talks to her, and Lucy seems like a nice girl, and being an Amish girl I don't foresee her doing anything too crazy,"

"I suppose, but that's not answering the question, how long do you think we should let her stay here? What do you think the community will think? Or say?"

Hiram's eyebrows crossed at that as he frowned at her and said, "If you're more concerned about what the community will think then perhaps you should just say so, personally, I feel it is part of our duty as followers of the Law that we keep our door open to our young Amish friend for as long as it takes,"

"You know I do not fully care, but people talk Hiram, what do you think they'd say if we let an Amish girl stay with us, it was hard enough when we had a Muslim girl stay with us, the talks drove me crazy, the community weren't happy that Rachel had a Muslim friend,"

"I was happy that Rachel stepped outside of what the community think and made friends with that girl, she was lovely, a good show of interfaith friendship, the community can gossip all they want and they can be as unhospitable as they want, I do not care, I choose to follow God, and I choose to follow the customs as our ancestors have done, I personally say we keep our doors open until young Lucy decides she wants to venture further and elsewhere,"

"I know, I know Hiram, I suppose it's okay for her to stay as long as she deems necessary, however I think we should take her out to get more clothes, the ones she's wearing will get ruined because even when we told the school about enforcing the rules about bullying intolerance and so forth, children are still children, she will get slushied and I'd like to have something for her to change into,"

"Perhaps we should also talk to her, violence is not a part of her world and she will not understand it,"

"I think it wise,"

Hiram just nodded his head to indicate that for now the conversation was over as he went back to reading his paper.

-page break-

When the girls were done with the dishes they joined the two adults in the living room.

"So, Lucy, how would you like to join Rachel tomorrow in school?" Hiram asked.

"I would like that very much, do I have to wear a uniform?" Lucy asked.

"No, no, wear what you like, however I must warn you that our world is vastly different from yours, there are a lot of bullies here,"

"There are bullies where I am from too, just a different form,"

"Hmmm, and how many of them are violent?"

"Well, sometimes some of the women can be vindictive and mean, but that is frowned upon, we're generally very peaceful and quiet,"

Shelby gave her a small smile at that, "If only the world could be peaceful, but in our world you will see a lot of violence, even in school, there are people who fight, there are people who will curse, there are people who will be from a different belief system from you, and there are people who are bullies, they will throw things at you, call you names, try to hurt you," Shelby said softly, "We want to make sure you will be prepared because entering High School and experiencing it will be very different from when you still a child,"

Lucy just nodded her head at that.

"Now, do you have spare clothing?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, about three other dresses," Lucy answered.

"Good, take at least one pair with you, no matter how much we have tried to enforce anti-bullying rules in that school we know that it will still happen, so you need to be prepared, I shall come with you tomorrow as I drop Rachel off and we shall enroll you,"

"Thank you, you're showing a lot of kindness to someone you just met,"

"We just do what we are called to do,"

"Besides, we couldn't leave you out there to wonder around alone," Hiram said as he looked at her.

Lucy just smiled at them.

"So tell me more about this rumspringa," Shelby said, "It sounds fascinating,"

"Oh, it's just a time for us to consider our faith and to explore the world of the English," Lucy said as she sat on the floor.

"Lucy, you can sit on the couch," Rachel said as she patted the spot next to her.

"Oh, thank you," Lucy said as she got up and sat on the sofa.

"And do all of you do it so young?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, we're encouraged to do so when we turn sixteen, I'm a bit late but I suppose that's okay,"

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, but I didn't go on my birthday like most do, I went quite a bit later, my mother was ill and thought it not right for me to leave home as my father needed someone to help around the home and we have no sons in our family, plus my sister no longer lives with us, so there is no one to cook for my father when he comes home from working the fields,"

"So sixteen? Wow, that is quite young,"

Lucy just shrugged a bit, "Rumspringa can go for as long as needed, though most of us will head back by the time we're at least eighteen so that we can be baptised and become proper members in the community,"

"I see, and marriage?"

"If we find someone suitable and we're in agreement, then we'll marry once we're baptized,"

"I see, any prospects for you?"

"Mama!" Rachel said as she looked at her mother.

"I was just curious," Shelby said as she lifted her hands in a surrender position.

Lucy just laughed a little before saying, "A few, but none of them seemed right, my father isn't happy that I turned them down, or that I chose to do rumspringa on my own, but that's how it is,"

Hiram just smiled at that, "Little adventurer huh?"

"I guess so," Lucy said.

"Right, you two, time for bed, school tomorrow," Hiram said as he waved goodnight at them.

"Oh, goodnight," Lucy said as she stood up and waited for Rachel who had stood up too.

"Goodnight Abba, goodnight Mama," Rachel said as she hugged her parents and Lucy waved goodnight at them.

* * *

The night was quite peaceful for the most part although Lucy took a while to get used to various things in the house.

Rachel had laughed heartily at her when she tried to figure out how to use the bath tub and then the poor girl had turned the water on too strongly that it went spraying everywhere, but instead of turning it off, Lucy had tried to turn the faucet the wrong way and made it stronger. Rachel had to rescue her and turn the faucet off and got wet in the process too.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy sniffled a bit, "My family are very strict and we don't really have indoor pluming and all that, and I don't know how to work this, I thought I could just do what you did in the kitchen but I got it wrong,"

"It's okay," Rachel giggled, "I'm sorry for laughing, I should have explained how things worked so that you would know, I never realised that some families were so strict,"

"Yeah, mine are very strict, anything from the English world my father tends to not like at all and that includes indoor plumbing," Lucy said as the brunette showed her how to use the shower and other bathroom appliances before showing her where the fan button was.

When it was time for bed, Lucy was unsure of where to go. When she was a child she remembered sharing a bed with her sister.

"You can jump in you know, I don't bite," Rachel had said as she pointed to the other side of the double bed.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said as she slipped into the bed. She was currently wearing a large loose shirt that Rachel had owned that was to serve as her pajamas, "This bed is really soft,"

"I like it soft, it makes me think that I'm sleeping in a marshmallow,"

"A what?"

"Okay, I'm making you try a marshmallow tomorrow after school,"

"Okay,"

"Well, goodnight Lucy,"

"Goodnight,"

Rachel smiled as she turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled into her bed and started to sleep.

Lucy on the other hand was still awake, she was excited and she was worried at the same time. She wondered what she'd be doing with life and what she would encounter. She looked over at the small brunette who had now fallen asleep peacefully as she smiled and said her prayers, thanking God for the blessings that she had received before she too snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

-page break-

The following morning however was not as peaceful as it was the prior night. It was actually a mad house. Correction, it wasn't a mad house, it was just like a mad house because unlike Lucy, Rachel had woken up late and was now rushing around like a mad woman to get ready for school.

Lucy on the other hand was finishing up with the dishes in the kitchen.

"Rachel, you are always late," her mother chastised.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm almost ready," Rachel yelped as she ran from one room to the next.

"Lucy has already been ready for almost an hour and is now doing your share of the dishes,"

"I don't mind," Lucy started.

"No, no, Rachel needs to learn time management and she needs to learn priorities, sleeping in is not a luxury we can have, Rachel move it," Shelby said as she held up her hand to silence the young girl who had now finished the dishes and proceeded to cleaning the kitchen counter, "You don't have to do that by the way,"

"You have offered your home to me, this is the least I could do,"

"Thank you sweetie," Shelby smiled before frowning and saying, "Rachel, move it,"

"Right, ready," Rachel said as she came in sliding across the kitchen floor and yelping only for Lucy to catch her in her arms, "Thank you Lucy,"

"No problem, you should be careful there are sharp things in this kitchen and you could have injured yourself," Lucy said as she patted Rachel's back.

"I have one mother already, I do not need another one," Rachel said deadpanned as she looked at Lucy.

"I'm just worried for your safety,"

"Oh you'll be worrying about that a lot," Shelby said, "Rachel is rather clumsy,"

"I am not," Rachel pouted as her mother raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay maybe a little,"

Shelby raised her eyebrow higher.

"Fine, I'm super clumsy, can we go now?" Rachel asked as she walked out of the kitchen in a miniature huff.

"Is she mad at me?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, she's just being a Drama Queen, c'mon, let's go," Shelby laughed as she ushered Lucy out to the car and then drove the two of them to the school.

* * *

**AN 2:** Alrighty, next chapter will be at WMHS.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The school was bustling and crazy when Lucy stepped out of the car and put her feet on the grounds of the school. She was a bit worried as Rachel stood next to her and patted her back in support.

"You'll be okay, you're beautiful so they may let you off and not bully you at all," Rachel smiled, "Beauty is a big thing here,"

Lucy had no idea as to what to say back. For her, she had always thought of herself as plain and simple as the next Amish girl - vanity and beauty was not something that was encouraged among the Amish as that could be seen as a distraction from God; plus it was also vanity which was one of the devil's greatest sin; to have something in common with him was not something any Amish liked to think of having at all; so to have someone compliment her for being beautiful was an odd thing so she just nodded her head and tried to muffle out a 'thank you' that ended up being caught in her throat.

She followed the two brunettes into the school as she stayed close to them, already she could feel the eyes looking at her and then the whispering started. She shrunk a little bit but kept up with the other two.

Enrolling her wasn't too difficult, although it seemed that the principal of the school thought she was some sort of time traveler because she didn't have a phone or knew how to use a computer, and when she was asked if she needed a parking space for her car, Lucy's reply had been that the only thing she had ever drove before in her life was a horse, and that was only because her father let her ride it from the barn to the house with him holding the reins.  
Principal Figgins was still confused until Shelby told him that it was all irrelevant where he thought she was from, the point was, was that she wanted to enrol in the school and for now, Shelby and Hiram were her guardians and would act on her behalf.

After that it was settled that she'd be in the same classes at Rachel as the blonde didn't quite like the idea of being separate from the brunette at all in a place like this.

Eventually Shelby waved goodbye to the two girls and wished them a good day before driving off.

Lucy just let out a breath.

"Breathe, you'll be okay," Rachel said, "This way to your locker, you're next to me,"

"Oh good, what's the locker for?" Lucy asked.

"To put your stuff in,"

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to have everything with you,"

"Oh, I see,"

As the two girls finally got to their lockers and put their things away, they heard rustling and people moving.

"Oh no," Rachel said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"The Cheerleaders are coming,"

"Cheerleaders?"

"Yep, brace yourself,"

Lucy closed her locker quickly as Rachel slowly closed hers. They both turned and looked up the hallway to see Santana, Brittany, and Kitty strut through the halls in their commanding way. Lucy was slightly concerned as she wondered what was going on as she edged closer to Rachel's back.

"So, I see you're at our school now, and with Yentl," Santana said as she looked at Lucy strongly.

"Who's Yentl?" Lucy asked.

"The Hobbit in front of you,"

"What's a Hobbit?"

Santana just looked at her before saying, "Are you for reals?"

"I do not understand, real about what?" Lucy asked with a frown.

Santana was a bit confused at this girl, "The hell is wrong with you?" she said in annoyance.

"Nothing, I'm doing very well right now,"

Santana snapped her fingers as one of the jocks walked up to them with a slushy.

As he threw it, Rachel jumped in the way and got slushied instead, a bit of the slush got on Lucy's clothes however.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, happens to me all the time," Rachel said, "At least it's grape this time, I like grape,"

Lucy frowned as she glared at the Latina in front of her, "That was uncalled for, I do not understand why you have a need for meaningless violence and I do not understand why you decided to get someone to throw something at a person who has done nothing to you, but I know that I do not like this, I kindly ask you to leave us alone, we have done nothing to you,"

"Well, she's alive and breathing and you are standing with her in loserdom," Santana said.

"And that is not of any concern to you, if you do not like her or me then simply do not seek us out or talk to us, do not go out of your way to try and find us either, the matter is that simple, if you cannot do such a simple thing then you are an odd person indeed,"

Santana glared back at the blonde girl in front of her, "Imma kick your ass you fucking bitch, the hell you think you are?"

Lucy took a small step back but held Rachel close, "I do not see how I am a female dog, as for who I am, I am Lucy Fabray, I'm here for my Rumspringa, and right now you're the worse English I've ever had the displeasure of meeting,"

"I'm not English I'm Hispanic you racists bitch,"

But before the Latina could lunge and attempt to hit the blonde in front of her, Brittany stopped her, "Let's just go Sanny, this girl is like Rachel, they talk weird and they dress weird, we're wasting time and I want you know what,"

"Fine, but this ain't over," Santana said as she huffed and pointed a finger at the two while glaring at them.

When they walked away, Rachel grabbed a spare change of clothes out of her locker.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me to be prepared for?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, let me show you my wonderfully perfect routine on how to get rid of this stuff in five minutes?" Rachel said.

"Okay,"

As Rachel lead the way to the bathroom, Lucy turned her head to look at the brunette and said, "By the way, thank you for jumping in front of them for me, it was very kind of you,"

"It's not a problem," Rachel said with a grin.

In the bathroom, Lucy helped Rachel get cleaned up as the brunette told her about this thing called slushy facials; Lucy was horrified at this as she queried as to why someone would waste money and drink by throwing it at someone and why no one reported anything to the teachers.  
Rachel had shrugged and said that some people were simply just bad people and that there was nothing anyone could really do about it save for warning them and talking, as for the teachers, there was a hierarchy at that school that was lead by a woman that Lucy hoped she'd never had to meet.  
Lucy just shook her head at this, still aghast at the very idea that the elders in the English world refused to care and tend to their young, to guide them and to teach them in the ways of the Lord; or at least the way of decency since it seemed that not all here were likely to be God fearing as her father had once warned her.

When the bell finally rang, the two went off for their first class together and much to Lucy's annoyance, she saw that the Latina girl was in their class too.

"Right, we have a new student here today," Mr Schuester said as he looked at Lucy then back at the class, "Introduce yourself and then you can take a seat next to Santana,"

"I'd rather sit next to Rachel please, she's the only person I know," Lucy requested quietly.

"Oh, okay then," Mr Schuester nodded as he then indicated for her to introduce herself.

"Um, I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray, I'm here for my Rumspringa which is an Amish tradition, and I live with Rachel because her family have kindly taken me in,"

"Why do you dress so weird?" A girl in their class asked out of the blue, "I mean, Yentl over there dresses weird, but you're weirder,"

Lucy was a bit at a loss as to why Mr Schuester didn't say anything about such behaviour as she continued and answered the question that was asked, "The Amish believe that to live is to be simple and plain, wearing anything else would be a case of vanity and that would take us away from God, we also believe that we are to be modest in what we wear, so that is why I dress as such,"

"I see,"

When no one else said anything, Lucy walked towards Rachel and sat down as the History lesson began.

-page break-

By the time it was lunch, Lucy was ready to have a break. The classes were okay on the whole, but it was odd for her to be stuck inside a building learning again when there were so many things she could be doing at home. Like washing, preparing dinner, making sure that clothes were in good order, cleaning. But then she supposed that she didn't have to worry about that at the moment.

She didn't really encounter the one that people called Santana again for a while, and for that she was glad. The girl rubbed her the wrong way and she wasn't happy about that. She knew God called her to love all, but there was something about this girl that made her want to do the complete opposite. It was a feeling that she had never really experienced before and it left a bitter taste in her mouth that she felt wasn't right.

As she was sitting quietly on the bleachers by the football field eating her packed lunch with Rachel, she noticed a boy about their age approach them. He was wearing simple dress clothing and a kippa on his head, his hair was cut short and brushed neatly aside, and yet he exuded an aura of strength that seemed to make sure that people wouldn't mess with him. That much Lucy was sure of.

"Oh no," Rachel groaned.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"That's Noah Puckerman,"

"Oh, do you not like him?"

"He's okay, but he's also a bit of a jerk, he acts like the good Jewish boy for his Mom and the community, but most of the time he's a player and he doesn't follow God very much, he only loves himself,"

"That's not good,"

"Hello Rachel and Friend," Puck said as he walked up to the pair.

"Hello Noah, what can I do for you today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, one, who's your friend? And two, have you thought about what I asked you?"

"This is Lucy, she's from the Amish community in, um, where again?"

"Pennsylvania," Lucy answered as she waved a small hello to the boy.

"Cool, you Jewish too?" Puck asked Lucy.

"No, I'm Amish,"

"Amish?"

"Christian Noah, she's Christian, the Amish are from a stream of Anabaptist originating in Europe," Rachel said as she did a small face palm at him.

"Oh, Christian, why you hanging out with her?" Puck asked.

"Because she's on her Rumspringa and my family offered her a place to stay, plus I like hanging out with her, she's lovely,"

"Why are you offering her your place?"

"It's in the Torah Noah, we are asked to be hospitable to those who travel and seek a place of rest,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we should be hospitable to all because the Torah indicates that we never know if we'll be hosting the Angels, I know, it seems insincere to me if people do that just because they hope they're hosting an Angel,"

"It's talking about us being good to all people and keeping our homes open to them, besides, do you not think that Lucy is an Angel? Because I think she does,"

Puck took a moment and looked at her then said, "For a non-Jewish broad, she's pretty,"

"Thank you, I think?" Lucy said as she felt a bit odd about this boy but her heart seemed to flutter when Rachel said she looked like an Angel.

"Anyway, off topic, have you thought about what I asked?" Puck asked.

"Yes I thought about it and no is my answer, I'm not interested," Rachel said bluntly.

"But we'd go well I think, we wouldn't even need to go through the matchmaker,"

"For the last time Noah, no, you'll find someone who suits you but it's not me, besides you're only thinking of me because your mother is asking you to consider the Rabbi's daughter,"

"Well, I,"

"No,"

Puck could be seen frowning angrily at that, "You won't find a better Jewish man than me," he said finally.

"I'm sure I can," Rachel said as she folded her arms.

"What did you say?"

"Exactly what what you heard Noah, you have the potential to be a great man, but you love the life outside the community too much, you drink, you smoke, you sleep around, the only reason I don't say anything about it is because I respect your life choices and I know how the community can talk, I wouldn't do that to you or your family;  
but I also feel that even if we were to consider marriage you and I won't work out because we're far too different and I don't see you being faithful enough to me either, when I marry someone I want to feel that no matter what happens that they'll always be there with me through everything, every trial, every storm, because if they can be with me through all that, then I know that when we go through every joy it will be all the better,"

"Whatever," Puck said dismissively as he walked away.

"He was a bit rude," Lucy said as she took a bite of her sandwich again.

"Oh he can be worse, but it's okay," Rachel said with a shrug.

"It's not okay, I don't understand why all these people are mean to you, I also don't understand why the teachers do nothing and leave you to fend for yourself, that's not right,"

"It's the way this school works, but like I said, I'm stubborn, and it's really not that long to go until I leave,"

Lucy just frowned a bit at that.

-page break-

As the school day drew to a close, Lucy felt happy to be heading back to Rachel's home again.

That was, until she was stopped by a tall woman in a red track suit.

"Well Anne of Green Gables, it's finally nice to catch up with you," the woman said to her, "I'm the Cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester and I want you to join my Cheerleading Squad, if you say no, I will make life very, very, difficult for you,"

Lucy just looked from the woman to Rachel and wondered what she was going to do about this situation.

* * *

**AN 2: **Right, ending it there. Hope you enjoyed this insight into the school - next chapter is in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** To the guest reviewer who keeps reviewing/saying things like, "Stop doing this," and "Can you please do this?" as well as saying, "Plan!"  
Firstly, every author has their style of writing and way they structure their story so that it works and keeps their mind in focus. So no, I shall not stop with the -page breaks- or the use of the grey lines with how I personally deem necessary as that's how I've always separated things a certain way.

Secondly, the fact that you think I do not plan because I write things like, "Ending it there," or that I perhaps have not planned at all for whichever reason is most presumptuousness. I have the general plan of the story in my head, it's simply the matter of connecting the dots together.  
As for the why of why I write things like, "Ending it there," or whatever else I write in AN notes at the end of the story is simply because it's a way to interact and/or give a heads up if anything is new or what may be coming up - if you do not like it then simply do not read it.

**AN 2: **Otherwise, general note to everyone, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter - you can see Lucy/Quinn's reaction to the "wonderful" Sue Sylvester. Lol.  
Also a heads up, I do not know Pennsylvanian Dutch, so I will write it in _Italics _so that you'll know when Lucy/Quinn is speaking it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Lucy was feeling a little put out at the moment as she still gazed at this tall woman dressed in a red track suit.

"So, you going to answer sometime soon or do prairie folk not know how to speak English?" Coach Sue sneered.

Lucy looked at Rachel who just shrugged at her, showing that she didn't mind what the blonde decided to do.

However, Lucy wanted her opinion and asked her to say so, "Rachel, what do I do?" she asked.

"Well, it's really up to you, Cheerleading can be a lot of fun, but there will be a lot of pressure with keeping an image as well as the added pressure of being part of a very athletic team, it's really up to you," Rachel said, "I just ask that if you join the team that you'll remember me,"

Lucy's eyebrow furrowed at that, "Why would I forget you?" she asked.

"Because you'll be obligated to,"

"Would I be asked to do horrible things as well?"

"You mean like slushying people?"

"Yes,"

"Most likely,"

"Then I'd rather not, besides, I'm not athletic in anyway, I can't even do a cartwheel,"

"You can't?"

The Amish girl just shook her head at that.

"Well if you can't cartwheel then we'll teach you," Coach Sue said.

"I am begging your pardon, but why do you want me for your team?" Lucy asked.

"Because I can sense a greatness in you, you have the markings of a cheerleader and I think it'd be great for you to join,"

"I prefer to be humble and meek than boastful and overbearing,"

"It's not hard to switch over and you'll love it,"

Lucy just looked at the woman.

"Besides, I've never seen someone just stare down my Head Cheerio before," Coach Sue said.

Lucy just looked at the woman, "Wait, I remember who you are now?"

"You do?"

Lucy began speaking in Pennsylvanian Dutch, _"I remember who you are, you're a deserter, you walked away,"_ she said strongly.

Rachel was surprised, she understood some of the words that Lucy was saying because she herself spoke Yiddish, but to see the blonde's face become strong and bold when normally she was quiet was something to behold. Add the added bonus of seeing a very surprised Sue Sylvester made this for an interesting conversation she could only partially understand.

"Um, speak English," Coach Sue stammered before puffing herself up to look stronger.

_"I will not, you should speak our language, I know you remember,"_ Lucy said as she folded her arms.

_"Fine, then I will,"_ Coach Sue replied back and glared at her. That made Rachel do a double take.

_"Well, now that I know that I am correct in my assumption, I will give you my answer, I do not wish to join your team, they are horrible and rude, there is no sportsmanship, there is no cheering on for the other students, just bullying, why would you ask me to join such a team when you know that I am Amish just as you once were,"_

_"How did you know I was once Amish?"_

_"I saw you when I was a child, I have a good memory, you abandoned the church, you walked away, and for what? The English,"_

_"You will walk away too one day, you will see,"_

_"At the moment I do not see that happening, I foresee myself returning to the Amish once my rumspringa is over,"_

_"What you do after rumspringa is none of my concern, right now I'm telling you to join my team,"_

_"And I'm telling you no, I prefer to be a good humble person and follow God by being good to those around me, if you wish to be otherwise that is not my concern, you are a teacher no matter where you go, you should act like it, I saw you today too, bullying students and the fact that you do horrifies me, I'd never follow you,"_

_"Then aren't you going against me now by questioning me?"_

_"No, I do not see it as such, someone who walks away from God and turns her back on goodness is not someone I wish to follow, same goes for anyone back home, if you were a good person to your fellow man, then yes I would gladly join, but you are not, besides I follow God first and foremost, man will have to wait,"_

_"I will make your life miserable,"_

_"I have wrestled with bulls and cows before because my father had no sons, you will be no different to wrestle,"_

Coach Sue just glared at her, "You will regret saying no to me," she said.

"Do not threaten me, I may be Amish but my father prepared me for people like you, the English world has corrupted you," Lucy said as she crossed her arms, "My answer will always be no,"

"You will join the team whether you like it or not,"

"I will not join, I can see why you want me to join, it's because you're hoping to make another Amish like you, but I am not you and I do not wish to ever be like you,"

"You will leave the Amish, that much I can see, even if you do not know it yourself,"

"Even if I leave the Amish, I will never be like you,"

Coach Sue just glared at her as she walked away.

"Wow," Rachel laughed happily as she gave Lucy an applause, "You were great, the way you stared her down,"

Lucy just shrugged at that, "I told her my opinions on her actions, that's all there is to it," she said.

"So if I'm hearing snippets right, you're basically not joining the Cheerios because you don't like her,"

"Yes, that is correct, how'd you know that?"

"My family speak Yiddish, it's a language close to German, just like what you were speaking I guess,"

"Oh, I see,"

Rachel just smiled at her before it dawned on her fully that Coach Sue was also speaking the language and she internally cursed at herself for not realising this, "Wait a minute, she was speaking it too, was she? She's, wait a minute...Coach Sue was Amish?!" she gaped.

"Yes, until she walked away, the older community didn't tell us why, only that she decided to one day up and leave,"

"Oh, I wonder what happened,"

Lucy just shrugged at that.

* * *

The girls were now back at home doing homework when Shelby arrived back.

Rachel got up from the living room table as she waited for her mother to finish saying the prayers upon entering the house before she greeted her with a hug.

"Hello my child, how was school?" she asked.

"It was great Mama, I have to tell you what Lucy did," Rachel said happily into her mother's chest as she hadn't yet let go of the woman.

"Oh, do tell,"

Shelby started laughing when Rachel told her about what had happened at the school as she congratulated Lucy on her actions, "I would have loved to have seen her face," she laughed, "Well done, it must have been something for that woman to see someone not cower to her,"

"She was once Amish like me, but she walked away, I rarely wondered why, I know that she was once a teacher and that many women in the community used to seek her advice but that is all I know with regards to her, besides, I told her that I follow God first, man can wait," Lucy shrugged.

Shelby kept laughing a bit before calming down and asking, "So, how was your first day at school?"

"It was good, I did feel horrible though that Rachel got that drink thrown at her, but it was more because I was about to be...um, what did you call it again?"

"Slushied," Rachel said.

"That, and she jumped in the way," Lucy finished.

"Rachel, that was good of you," Shelby said proudly.

Rachel just shrugged at that, "Santana was being mean and I felt that Lucy shouldn't have to pay for Santana's lack of humanity,"

Shelby just placed a hand proudly on her daughter's head and stroked her hair.

"So school was good otherwise?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes, it was a bit hard because I'm so used to being productive at home, but I guess I'll get used to it eventually,"

"Favourite subject so far?"

"Lunch,"

Shelby laughed more at this, "I like you," she said, "Right, speaking of food, shall we all prepare dinner?"

"Aw, do I have to?" Rachel pretended to pout.

"You yes, Lucy doesn't have to,"

"Crud,"

"I'd love to help, I would love to see how to prepare Jewish dishes," Lucy said as she got up.

"You're both against me," Rachel pouted again.

"But cooking is fun,"

"No it's not,"

"You just don't like chopping onions," Shelby said.

"I'll do the onions," Lucy said as she raised her hand.

Rachel just playfully grumbled as she got up and went to help with the cooking.

-page break-

Cooking in the kitchen itself was fun as Lucy watched the mother and daughter sing and interact as they all cooked.

She truly wished that she could join in but she didn't know the song so she was contented to listen as she cut the onions, a part of her feeling a bit jealous at how close the two were.

Yes, the Amish were quite a family orientated group, but in her family particularly, they weren't really that close. Things were done out of duty as opposed to love. Her father just lead the family as was asked in the Bible, her mother cared for her because it was the thing to do.  
Perhaps that was why her older sister was so happy to leave the house and get married, because her husband actually did love her for who she was and didn't do it because he felt he had to.  
Lucy just sighed as she kept cutting the onions.

"Something on your mind?" Shelby asked.

"No, not really," Lucy answered.

"You know, you are welcome to talk, it's perfectly fine to talk and voice your opinion,"

"I guess, I'm just a little jealous at how close you and Rachel are, my mother and I are only close because we have to be and not because she loves me, as much as I wish it were because she loved me,"

"I'm sure your mother loves you, sometimes people, no matter where they grew up, just have a hard time showing how they truly feel and it comes across as strained,"

"I suppose,"

Shelby just smiled as she kept cooking before she heard Rachel yelp.

When the two turned their heads to look at the smaller brunette they noticed that she was covered in flour which made them laugh, a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh away, don't help me or anything," Rachel grumbled.

"Oh this happens every time, Rachel, I thought you'd remember to watch where you placed your hands," Shelby laughed.

"Yes, yes, yes, oops,"

"Go wash up my child, in fact, both of you go wash up,"

"Are you sure? I can help more," Lucy offered.

"No, no, go wash up, tonight is family night because we will be preparing for the Sabbath tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

Lucy followed Rachel upstairs as the two got ready to bathe. She heard the tub running and Rachel slip into the tub before she walked into the bathroom.

"LUCY!" Rachel squealed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Kinda naked in here,"

"I see that,"

"I, what are you doing?"

"Um, well, I'm used to saving water at home so bathing with someone is not uncommon for me, well, my sister anyway, I never bathed with my father, or mother for that matter,"

Rachel just looked at the girl, "Um, in my culture it's a bit odd for people to see others naked, even their friends,"

"It is?"

"Yes, I mean have you seen your friends naked?"

"Once, but we were punished for it because it isn't done,"

"Huh?"

"It was a hot day and we felt like swimming, none of the men were around so we just undressed and went into the water, I was only eight at the time and thought nothing of it,"

"Aha, well, we're not eight anymore, it's kinda embarrassing for me,"

"Oh, sorry, I just thought I could help wash your hair,"

"I think I'll be fine,"

"Okay, sorry, sorry,"

Rachel giggled a bit as her face remained red from embarrassment as she continued bathing. When she was done, she emptied the tub and let Lucy have her turn to bathe. She could hear the blonde humming a tune as the water was heard splashing a bit.

When Lucy was done she walked out with wet hair as Rachel took her hairdryer and began drying the blonde's hair as she didn't seem so sure about using the hairdryer herself.

"Ow, hot, hot, hot," Lucy yelped.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she moved the dryer a bit more away, "By the way I heard you humming in there,"

"WHAT?" Lucy asked loudly over the dryer.

"I said, 'I HEARD YOU HUMMING IN THERE,'"

"You did?"

"Yes," Rachel said as she finally finished drying the blonde's hair.

"Thank you, and oops, I tend to hum when I bathe, I'm not supposed to but I can't help it,"

"I'm sure God will understand,"

Lucy just shrugged before asking, "So, what do you do to prepare for the Sabbath?"

"We prepare tomorrow, it's just that we don't believe in doing any form of work at all on the Sabbath day, so my mother and I will prepare dinner, we'll get a movie set up, I usually read or relax, I guess it'll be an experience for you,"

"Yes, I think it will be,"

"Girls, dinner time," Shelby was heard calling up the stairs.

"Race ya," Rachel said as she ran out the door with Lucy just behind her.

Rachel won the race, just by a bit as Shelby scolded her for running in the house.

"Sorry Mama," Rachel said as she shrunk a bit.

"Oh let her run Shelby," Hiram said with a smirk.

"She's not a child anymore, you cave too much,"

"I do not,"

"Abba, can I have a puppy?" Rachel asked as she dipped her head at him and looked at him with doe eyes.

"Of course my child," Hiram said in a teasing tone as Shelby raised an eyebrow at him, "I mean, no, no, of course not, what are you thinking?'

"Aw rats,"

Lucy was just feeling amused.

-page break-

Dinner was also a time of great amusement as they all talked about school and Lucy observed Hiram teasing his daughter, again, about Noah Puckerman.

"Abba, that's not funny," Rachel pouted as she crossed her arms at him and everyone watched him physically melt.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lucy asked.

"Yes actually, it's quite funny to watch a very proud scholar melt the moment his daughter pouts, plus her pouting is hilarious, I'm immune to the two of them," Shelby whispered back as Lucy just nodded her head at that.

"I don't like Noah like that, I even told him so, he just comes across as a man who'd break the commandments, especially the one about adultery," Rachel said.

"Rachel, that's not a nice thing to say," Hiram said sternly.

"It's how I feel, he has the potential of a great man Abba, he really does, but he's just so, I don't know, like Gaston I guess,"

"Who's Gaston?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Oh, he's from Beauty and the Beast, if you like we can watch that movie tonight on the t.v. in my room as I give you marshmallows," Rachel said.

"Oh, okay, I've never seen a movie before,"

"We could always watch it as a family after the board game," Hiram suggested, "After all it is family night,"

"Yes," Rachel said happily as the the conversation started to become more general and along the lines of, 'How was your day?' with the generic answers.

When dinner was finally done and the family had washed up, Lucy helped Rachel set up for the game night. Tonight they were playing Monopoly which she surprisingly won.

"You're good at this game," Rachel commented as she packed up the board.

"I don't know, this game seems more about having luck and then having some skill, I think I just had beginners luck," Lucy said as she put away the board.

"Still, so, Jenga?"

"Jenga?"

"We put blocks of wood together and then take them apart while trying not to make the tower fall,"

"Sounds fun,"

"You two can play that," Hiram said, "I feel like relaxing after being in jail about twenty times,"

"You're such a deviant Abba, how does Mama put up with you being such a felon?" Rachel teased.

"Because he's my husband and I love him, amongst other things," Shelby said back with a smirk making Rachel go 'Ew'.

Lucy had no idea at what was being implied so she just waited as Rachel set up the Jenga game in a comfortable silence.

The game itself was rather fun, but she kept losing much to Rachel's amusement because annoyance could actually be seen written across her face after each game had passed.

By the time they played the tenth game, Lucy gave up and it was then decided that it was movie time as Rachel curled up against the blonde as the movie of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' started.

"That was a delightful story," Lucy said as she and Rachel curled up in bed later that night.

"It's one of my favourites," Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Yes, so, what did you think of the marshmallows?"

"I like them, and I'm interested in trying this smore thing you're talking about,"

"I can't believe you thought it had to do with snoring and then proceeded to ask my father if that's what helps him not snore,"

Lucy just turned red at that.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Lucy, it's adorable and my family don't mind," Rachel said.

"If you say so," Lucy mumbled into her share of the blanket.

"Well, goodnight, we have a big day tomorrow, plus, I think you will still have to deal with Sue, so I think it's a good idea to be prepared,"

"I could always try and tie her up, she's really not as tough as she thinks she is," Lucy offered as Rachel burst out laughing at the idea of Coach Sue being lassoed and hogtied.

"Goodnight Lucy," she finally said as she settled in for the night, "Don't forget to turn the lamp off,"

"Goodnight," Lucy smiled as she started saying her routine prayer for the night before saying, "Um, Rachel, wake up, how do I turn this lamp off?"

Rachel just groaned tiredly at that.

* * *

**AN** **3:** Right, ending it there team. I hope you enjoyed that, especially the "twist" with Coach Sue. Next chapter is in the works and yes, the 'can't cartwheel' bit was a small nod to Dianna Agron who apparently can't cartwheel in real life (her words). Lol.

Until next time team.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Italics_ indicates Flashbacks in this chapter.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

For the next week, Lucy didn't see much of Coach Sue at all, which is rather surprising considering the woman was very, very, pushy and opinionated not to mention quite rude to everyone around her especially when she didn't get what she wanted; 'Perhaps that's why she was made to leave or why she chose to leave the Amish,' Lucy thought to herself as she was walking to the auditorium of the school to pick Rachel up after her photography club meeting (and Rachel was still in Glee Club); and while it was a done thing to experience the world of the English, Lucy didn't think it was necessary to deliberately be around people who would aggravate her, let alone cave and join a team she really had no interest in joining; regardless of how pushy and mean their coach was.

Although, there was that one time a few days ago when Coach Sue put dirt in her locker, Lucy just turned the other cheek at that one as she cleaned her locker thoroughly and borrowed a pot from the school's caretaker and planted a nice flower using the dirt that was from her locker and placed it neatly by Coach Sue's office door.  
The annoyed coach then tried something else, which was to try and get Santana after the blonde, but again, Lucy just pushed the notion away.

_"You should join us,"_ Santana had said.

_"Why? For what purpose should I join your group? I do not like the looks of cheerleading and I do not like your coach very much at all,"_ Lucy had said truthfully.

_"Look, do you want to stay a loser in this school? Because we can make your life very miserable,"_

_"Again I ask, for what purpose?"_

_"I could get people to slushy you every day,"_

_"And if that's what you need to do to validate your feelings of power then so be it, I'd rather be a nobody and have those I need around me than be a somebody and realise that I truly have no one,"_

Santana had a small taken aback look at that one and she wasn't so sure as to what to say next so she did what she did best and that was to just brush someone off, _"Fine, whatever, it's not like I didn't try,"_

After that no one really bothered her and while one person did try slushying her, Rachel always got in the way.

_"You are too kind to me Rachel, you didn't have to,"_ Lucy had said as she dried the brunette's hair softly and admiring it.

_"You're my friend Lucy, and friends stick together and help each other out,"_ Rachel had said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Lucy's small massage on her head as the blonde was drying her hair, _"Besides, just because you're here to experience this world doesn't mean you should experience the bad stuff,"_

_"Thank you,"_ Lucy had said with a smile as Rachel had turned her head slowly so that she could smile at her back.

_"It is not a problem,"_

Over time Lucy also began to meet a few people here and there as she began to look at after school clubs on Rachel's suggestion not too long ago.

_"You should give clubs a go Lucy, it'll be a great way to experience the world more, as much as I love having you around, it'd be a good idea for you to have interests too and make more friends in this world,"_ Rachel had said as the two were walking home with their arms linked.

_"Like what?"_ Lucy wondered out loud.

_"I don't know, you could always look at the clubs and see how they go,"_

_"Do you do anything?"_

_"Yes, art and glee,"_

_"Glee?"_

_"It's a singing club, we also combine our time with the music and band club so that we have musicians playing the music for us, are you interested in joining?"_

_"I'm not much of a singer, sorry,"_

_"That's okay, we can't all be interested in the same thing otherwise life would be so boring,"_

_"That is true, but I do want to try art,"_

_"It's fun, I promise not to get paint on you,"_

_"Oh dear, are you a messy little child?"_

_"I can be,"_ Rachel had replied with a sheepish grin as Lucy giggled at her.

In the end, and after a lot of debate; mainly to do with Lucy being unsure as to whether or not it was okay for her to even take photos or paint and Rachel reminding her that doing things like Photography and Art was the point of Rumspringa while contemplating her Faith; Lucy joined the Photography Club and the Art Club.

Through them she met people like Tina Cohen-Chang, a quiet Gothic girl who enjoyed expressing herself through art. There she found out that Tina was actually one of Rachel's friends, purely in the club itself though, outside of the club she found that the girl liked her own quiet time and was usually on her own in the library and the prospects of hanging out with her were not overly high because the girl was quite quiet and secretive. As for the clothing, it reminded herself of the dark mistress, which was some cause of concern for her until Tina told her about the fashion.

_"I just like it, it feels incredibly me, I don't worship the dark lord or the devil or anything like that, I just like dark clothing,"_ Tina had said to Lucy as they were painting, or at least, Tina was painting and Lucy was trying to learn how to sketch.

In photography she met the first person she had ever really seen in a wheelchair, and that took some getting used to for her. Not that Artie minded, he could understand where she was coming from and he didn't hold it against her. And any questions she had about him and the chair he gladly answered.

There were of course other people, but she didn't quite feel a connection to them at all, perhaps it had something to do with them telling her that hanging around Rachel wasn't good for her. She didn't think that statement was true at all so she didn't let Rachel go. She liked the brunette. The girl was fun, happy, and was a bit more like her in almost every way and she liked that.

Lucy smiled the more she thought about the brunette, she wasn't sure why but the brunette always seemed to bring a smile to her face and she knew that that was something she would miss dearly once she became bapitsed in the Church and had to leave this world behind.

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name and it feels like home," a voice was heard singing and Lucy found herself be drawn to the strong and beautiful voice as she stood by the auditorium doors as she listened.

Her heart seemed to beat faster when she realised that it was Rachel singing on the stage and surprisingly for her, Santana and Brittany were there too.

"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there," Rachel sang as the rest of the Glee Club joined her too.

As the group kept singing with each other, Lucy couldn't help but keep smiling as her focus was solely on Rachel and when the song ended she unconsciously started clapping her hands and then felt embarrassed as everyone looked up at her.

"Right, great job everyone, I'll see you next practice," Mr Schuester had said as everyone said goodbye quietly and Rachel hopped off the stage and walked up to the Amish girl.

"You were beautiful," Lucy had said with a smile as the statement made Rachel pause a bit before she realised that Lucy had meant her singing.

"Thank you," she said after a small gap.

"I mean it, you have such a beautiful voice, I could listen to it all day,"

Rachel had just smiled at her as she picked up her bag and the two began to make their way out of the school and towards home.

"Hey, do you think you could sing to me every night before we sleep?" Lucy requested.

"If you wish," Rachel had answered.

"Yay," was all Lucy said as she clasped Rachel's hand in hers as the two walked home.

* * *

And Rachel was as good as her word to her friend, as from that day on every night before the two went to bed she'd be singing something softly for the blonde to listen to. On the odd occasion she'd try to teach Lucy to sing but the Amish girl was more interested in hearing Rachel sing as she got comfortable and would every so often hug the brunette around her waist as she lay peacefully on their shared bed and close her eyes to listen to Rachel's voice, her head was on the brunette's lap as Rachel ran her hand softly through the blonde's hair.

It was moments like these that Lucy felt that life was going quite well for her and that she was enjoying her rumspringa so far, bar a few unpleasant people. Which as anyone knows is quite unavoidable.

The following week however Lucy felt that her test would begin; Rachel was out with a cold and Lucy was worried about how she would function without the brunette by her side. Not only would she have to face school alone, but she wouldn't be able to hear the brunette sing to her.

"Bee stong U-be, ewe cam doob it," Rachel had muffled as she tried to hold her nose and stop herself from sneezing as well as trying to breath because her nose was also blocked.

"Huh?" Lucy had said.

"You will beep fine,"

Lucy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think she said you'll be fine and that you can do it," Shelby had said as she placed strong motherly hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"But I do not know what to do on my own, apart from Rachel there is no one I really talk to," Lucy had said.

"Tina will under stan," Rachel had said, "Plub Artie is school too,"

"Rachel, sleep, rest," Shelby said sternly.

"I want Luby to sleep nest to me,"

"No, one, she has to go to school, and two, you are sick, she cannot be in the same room as you, in fact, I'm thinking of just letting her stay in the sewing room turn new guest room, it'd give her her space,"

"No,"

"Rachel, no arguing, Lucy, school,"

"Okay," Lucy had said as she waved goodbye to the brunette and made her way downstairs.

"You will be okay," Shelby said reassuringly, "And if you are worried or are in trouble I am just a phone call away, okay,"

"Okay,"

"Don't worry so much,"

Lucy just nodded her head as she waved goodbye to Shelby and went on her way. Hiram had already gone to the synagogue earlier or he would have given her a lift to school.

"Therefore I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or drink; or about your body, what you will wear, is not life more than food, and the body more than clothes? Look at the birds of the air; they do not sow or reap or store away in barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them are you not much more valuable than they? Can any one of you by worrying add a single hour to your life? Matthew six, verses twenty-five to twenty seven," Lucy whispered to herself in a chant as she tried to keep herself calm.

As she kept walking, she noticed a truck following her, she slowly reached for the phone in her bag and held it close to her just in case.

"Hey, you, Amish, you need a ride?" Puck yelled from his car.

"Um, no, I'm okay, I like walking," Lucy had said as she glanced quickly at him and then kept walking.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride, it'll be faster,"

Lucy paused as she looked at him and then nodded her head.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked as Lucy shut the door of the truck, "And wear a seat belt,"

Lucy obliged as she looked out the window.

"So, Rachel?" Puck asked as he continued driving towards the school.

"She's at home sick and her mother wouldn't let me stay to help her," Lucy answered.

"I see,"

The rest of the drive was in a very awkward silence, there was something about this boy that Lucy didn't feel comfortable about.

"I'm not going to hit on you if that's what you're worried about," Puck said.

"If you hit me I would hit you back, regardless of the turn the other cheek scenario, a good man should never hit a woman and I am not one to not defend myself," Lucy said strongly though she wasn't actually completely sure she could hit another being no matter how much she didn't like them.

"I said hit on you, not hit you, two different things, I'd never hit a woman,"

"Oh, good,"

"Although with that being said, you are hot,"

"I feel rather cool actually,"

"Pretty, okay, that's what it means if someone says you're hot,"

"Oh, I still don't understand your language sometimes,"

"It's because you're always hanging around Berry, the girl is as square as they come and she has no social ability what so ever, no tact either, she's just as blunt as they come, a bit weird sometimes too but oh well that's what you get with a fellow Jew like her,"

"There is nothing wrong with her or how she is at all,"

"I didn't say there was,"

"But you implied it, how can you say such a thing about a woman you wish to marry?"

"The hell you talking about?"

"I have seen you pursue her at least twice already in the last week and she keeps turning you away, you say you want to marry her, and yet here you are telling me that she is weird, and strange, I do not like this at all, you should not act like such a snake, being one type of man in front of her and then this when not around her, I am glad she turns you away,"

Puck glared at her angrily, "Hey,"

"I say the truth, that is all I do,"

Puck stopped the truck, "Get out," he said angrily as his voice raised.

"Gladly, thank you for taking me as far as you have before you let the anger get the better of you," Lucy said as she hopped out of the truck and watched the boy drive away, "Odd man," she then said to herself as she shook her head and continued walking the rest of the way to school.

This time without Rachel was going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN** **2:** Right, ending it here. Sorry about the long break in between, but my folly was to begin too many stories at once. Plus my job has given me more hours which is a yay for me but also leaves me too tired to write. So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next one is in the works.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** To the person who wrote about the 'Ending it here' thing, just a heads up, no matter what story I write or how I write it whether it be a long planned out one or a 'chapter by chapter see how I go' routine; you can always guarantee that 98% of the time the 'AN 2' will have that phrase in it, it's just something I do and that will not change any time soon.

Anyway team, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

When Lucy finally entered the school and walked the down the hallways, she got to her locker and put her things inside as she heard the bustling of students around her.

School life was loud from what she experienced so far and the laughters here were different from what she remembered from her school days back in the Amish community; and she had to admit that she missed that. The innocent laughter of children as they all went out to play or ran to school together. They had a good sense of togetherness there, here in this English World, she felt anyway, people were so separated from each other that she could feel broken ties between people and a sense of self before others as opposed to how she was brought up to remember God first, then the community, then self is last.

"I see you're not around the Hobbit today," Santana's voice was heard sneering as the Amish girl heard the girl lean heavily against the locker next to her.

"I still do not know what this hobbit thing is," Lucy said as she shut her locker and looked at the Latina in front of her.

"Hobbit, short thing from Lord of the Rings, look it up,"

"I shall, goodbye,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Santana said as she grabbed Lucy's arm and made her spin around to look at her, "Look, I know we didn't have a great start, and trust me I don't like you, but Coach has a point about you, you're pretty, and you seem athletic, you should try out for the team, I mean isn't that what you're here for anyway? To try different things,"

"Well, I suppose,"

"And what better way then to try being part of the popular team, see what it's like to not be a loser,"

"I do not think of anyone as a loser,"

"Look blondie, Coach sees potential and what she wants she'll get, join us,"

Lucy started to feel a bit frustrated as she just looked at Santana before saying, "How about this, I try your club out for one week say next month, and if I do not like it I shall not stay,"

"Well, I'm glad to see you cave, I told you I'm persistent," Coach Sue said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"One week starting on my terms some time next month, that is all I will give you, and if I do no like it I..."

"Will not stay, I'll settle for that, one week from this coming Friday which will be your first practice and you must be at school by six in the morning, but one thing Q,"

"Firstly, I said next month, I'm not changing that, if I am to join your team it shall be on my terms, not yours,"

"Fine,"

"Secondly, Q?"

"That's your new name, Q,"

"My name is Lucy,"

"But your second name is Quinn, did you really think I would not remember your family?"

"Okay then?"

"Your name will from now on be Quinn, and this is your new uniform, you are to wear it at all times, and no Amish clothing,"

"But, I can't, I,"

"Look blondie, Coach wants you on the team, you said a week, so a week you'll be with us," Santana said harshly as she folded her arms, "Now it's amazing already that she's not shoving your ass to Cheerios this week and is letting you do what you like so c'mon, yield a bit, it's the uniform here, wear it from next month if that makes you more comfortable, but you're going to have to wear it eventually,"

Lucy just sighed as she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

-page break-

"You joined the Cheerios?" Tina said to her in disbelief, "Weren't you arguing not so long ago about not joining them?"

Lucy just sighed, "Yes, not my better judgement, I should have stood my ground more but they're persistent and I'm rather curious about them,"

Tina just shook her head more in a chuckle than a disapproving nature, "So why aren't you in your new uniform then?"

"I told them that I'd join them sometime next month for about a week tops, and if I don't like it I'll leave,"

"You know that she'll try and make you stay some way somehow,"

"Truth is she can't,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Coach Sue is shunned, she's an ex-communicant of the Amish, she knows exactly what our rules are and she knows that she cannot enter our community again, especially when I return, therefore she cannot make me stay longer than I wish, if she tries something I suppose I could try something else to keep her at bay,"

"So you're still aiming at returning?" Tina said focusing on that part of Lucy's sentence.

"Of course, if I do not then I shall burn in hell for leaving,"

"Why?" Tina asked, "I thought Christ died for all sins, are not all Christians regardless of denomination worthy of his love because he gave it to all?"

"I, hmmm, I just, what I learnt was that we could do our rumspringa to see life here and then return when we felt like it, the deeper rules are that if we leave or such we will not see eternal salvation but rather damnation,"

"But why? How is leaving something equating you to abandoning your god? It's you leaving your community, that is not a sin, especially if you feel God's taking you elsewhere,"

"I, I don't know, I just,"

"May I offer you a suggestion?"

"Sure,"

"While you're experiencing our world don't focus on getting back, focus on living here and seeing how it goes because if all you're thinking about is going back then you'll never really experience life here properly, live a little I guess, just don't do anything stupid that could get you arrested and you'll be fine,"

Lucy just nodded her head at that.

"Anyway, back to the topic on hand, just try not to slushy anyone when you become a cheerleader, okay," she said as she took a bite of her lunch.

"I wouldn't on principal," Lucy said as she finished off her sandwich.

"We shall see," Tina said before asking, "So, where's Rachel? I've been meaning to ask,"

"Sick in bed, I really want to get home to her and see if she's okay,"

"You do care about her don't you?"

"Yes I do, she's my friend,"

Tina just raised an eyebrow at that but left it for the time being.

"Hey peeps, word on the street is a certain Amish girl is joining the cheerleading team, holla, we've got connections," Artie joked as he wheeled up to the two.

"How did you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Word gets around, Santana is taking all credit for 'converting' you of course,"

"She did no such thing, I was just annoyed with them pestering me that the only thing I could fully think of was to give them trial for one week and if I still don't like them I will leave, besides I start next month at some time of my choosing,"

"Why a week? And why next month?"

"Next month because I feel it's better that way so I can prepare, a week trial because it personally gives me more time to think it over,"

"Ah, just don't..."

"Slushy you, I won't,"

"You gonna tell Rachel?"

"Of course I will, I live with her, I mean I even sleep with her but her mother won't let me sleep with her anymore because she's sick,"

Artie just looked at Lucy as did Tina before the two burst out laughing.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Say that again?" Artie said as he tried to collect himself.

"I slept with Rachel until she got sick and now her mother won't let me sleep with her anymore? At least that's what she's implying,"

The two kept giggling at that.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Artie said as he took Tina's hand in his and held it, "Just for future reference, when someone says that to you, you know, about sleeping with someone it means they banged,"

"Banged what?" Lucy asked, this slang of the English still confused her.

"It means they had sex with them, you know, intercourse," Tina said as the Amish girl was seen paling at that.

"I don't, we don't, I, that's forbidden in the bible, I, um, well," she stammered.

"Don't worry about it, we get what you mean," Artie said as he playfully patted her hand.

Lucy on the other hand just huffed in annoyance before smiling a bit and sighing.

* * *

That afternoon when she arrived home after Art Club, Lucy greeted Hiram and Shelby before making her way upstairs to Rachel's room.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, and don't get too close to her, okay," Shelby said, "I don't want you to get sick,"

"I'll be careful, anything I can take up for you?" Lucy offered.

"No, no, she's had soup already, a lot of water too, and fruit, she's just sleeping right now,"

Lucy nodded her head as she continued her way up the stairs.

When she reached the bedroom she softly knocked before opening the door, "Rachel, you awake?" she asked quietly as she peeked in.

Rachel tossed and groaned a bit as she woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes before looking over at Lucy.

"Lucy? Is that you?" she grumbled.

"Yes, I can let you get back to sleep," Lucy said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing,"

Rachel held out her arms in a way that Lucy realised she wanted her to stay. So the blonde walked up to the brunette, leaving the door open for some light, and sat on the bed next to the brunette as Rachel flung herself around her waist, hugged her, and then rested her head against Lucy's stomach.

"How was school? Did I miss anything?" Rachel mumbled.

"Not too much, I brought your homework home by the way, plus I do have some news," Lucy said as she stroked Rachel's hair softly.

But Rachel didn't say anything else as Lucy noticed that she had dozed off again against her.

Lucy sighed with a small smile.

"Girls, dinner time," Shelby said as she slowly looked in, "Oh, she still asleep?"

"No, Mama, food, hungry, want," Rachel grumbled as she tiredly looked in her mother's direction.

"Oh my poor baby, I think you need more sleep," Shelby said as she came in and sat down as Rachel childishly climbed into her lap and leaned against her still half asleep.

Lucy just chuckled a bit.

"No, I'm hungry," Rachel kept grumbling.

"Then perhaps you should wake up a bit more, otherwise your Daddy's going to eat all your yummy dinner, I even made latkes tonight," Shelby said as she rubbed Rachel's back softly.

"You made latkes?"

"Oh, she's awake,"

Lucy laughed at that as she stood up.

"Mama, you made latkes?" Rachel said as she looked at her mother with a serious look on her face.

"Of course I did, I told you I did and I do no lie, that's forbidden," Shelby said.

"True, but you made latkes,"

"Yes my one track minded child, shall we?"

"Carry me Mama?"

"Do you look like a baby?"

"No, but I can act like one,"

"You do that then there'll be no latkes for you,"

Rachel just pouted as she playfully crossed her arms.

"C'mon my little child, let's go," Shelby laughed as Rachel got up and followed her and Lucy down the stairs.

-page break-

"Ah, here comes my child," Hiram said with a big smile as Rachel waved hello to him and sat down, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Papa," Rachel said, "Look, Mama made latkes,"

Hiram just laughed before looking at Lucy and asking, "And how is my pseudo second daughter?"

"I'm doing well,"

Hiram just nodded his head as the family prayed before their meal.

As everyone dug into their meal he looked at them and asked, "So, your day, how was it?"

"I slept, Mama made me great chicken soup," Rachel said with a big smile, "I'm feeling much better now,"

"That's good to hear, and you Lucy?"

"I had a quiet day, but I let my frustration get the better of me," Lucy answered.

"Oh?" Hiram asked as he looked at her.

"I joined the Cheerleading squad,"

"Really? Wow," Rachel said with a big smile, "Wait, I thought you were against them?"

"I am, I just, I got so annoyed at Sue that I figured I'd just join and get her off my back about it, not my finest moment,"

"Well, on the plus side, this way you'll get to experience another side of our world,"

"Yeah I know, plus I told Sue that I'd only join if I could start next month, and I also made it clear that if I joined and I still don't like it, I'll leave,"

"Cool,"

"It's the only thing I could think of once the words flew out of my mouth,"

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, but there is one thing I'd like to know,"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about your cartwheeling problem?"

Lucy blinked before saying, "Oh no, I forgot about that,"

Rachel laughed at her before saying, "I'll teach you,"

"You can cartwheel?"

"Aha, and believe it or not, Tina used to be a gymnast, so you're lucky on that front too, just ask her,"

"I will,"

Hiram chuckled at the two as Shelby smiled.

"Well Lucy, I'm sure that if you join that team you will have a good time, just remember who you are and do not compromise who you are," Hiram said to her.

"I'll do my best," Lucy said.

"And that's all we can ask of you, now, Shelby, my darling wife, how was your day?" Hiram asked as he turned to look at Shelby.

"It was good actually, although Miriam Puckerman came up to me today to demand why we're hosting such an insolent child, I do not believe her of course," Shelby said.

"Pardon?"

"That's what she said to me, seems that Lucy insulted her son this morning when he gave her a ride to school,"

Lucy shrunk a bit at that.

Rachel just patted her arm, "I'm sure it was for a good cause," she said in Lucy's defense.

Hiram and Shelby just looked at Lucy.

"It is okay Lucy, just tell us what was on your mind when you said what she seemed to find oh so insulting," Hiram said to her.

"Her son, Puckerman?" Lucy started.

"He calls himself Puck, I call him Noah," Rachel offered in a small whisper.

"Right, Noah, he saw me walking to school alone so he offered me a ride, we got talking a bit and he said some things about Rachel I didn't like, so I told him something along the lines of, I found it astounding that he could act like such a two faced snake about someone he was thinking of as his future wife, he got angry at me and told me to get out of his truck, that was all,"

"I'm very proud that you defended Rachel even when she wasn't there," Hiram said as Shelby smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I just don't like it when people are like that," Lucy said, "Besides, Rachel is my friend, I felt it was right to defend her,"

"Aww, Lucy, thank you," Rachel said with a big smile and laugh as she hugged her friend's arm.

* * *

**AN** **2:** Right, ending it there. I figured I'd give you all this chapter since I'll be working for the next few days and am not sure when I'll get to write again. But I will say that connecting the dots of this tale is still good fun.  
Anyway, until next time team.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I hope you will enjoy this chapter, there is a bit of a debate about the Queer Community in this, particularly focusing on gay people, so please bear with it especially when the more "religious" characters in this story say not very nice things. Remember that this is just a story and that is how the characters are portrayed... for now.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Okay, try it again," Tina said deadpanned as Lucy looked at her with a huff and Rachel was too busy trying not to giggle too much to say anything to comfort the annoyed blonde.

The trio had caught up on Sunday to help Lucy practice cartwheeling amongst other things that the pair knew she'd need to know for cheerleading.

Currently the Amish girl was failing as she kept tripping or falling before fully achieving the movements.

"Darn it, OW," Lucy said as she sat up and rubbed her sore arms and legs before crossing said limbs and pouting.

"Oh Lucy," Rachel said as she got up and hugged the annoyed Amish girl, "You can do it, besides for a first timer you're not doing so badly,"

"Thank you, but I'm tired, can we have a break?"

"Sure,"

"No, do it again," Tina said sternly as the pair looked at her.

It took them a moment before Tina burst out laughing for a bit, "Take a break, I was joking," she said.

"Oh thank god," Lucy said.

"So, Quinn," Rachel started arms still wrapped around the blonde.

"Huh?" Lucy said in slight surprise.

"We should probably start calling you Quinn since Coach Sue will be doing it all the time,"

"Oh, hmmm, no,"

"Why not?"

"I do not like the name Quinn, I like being called Lucy, so with you can I please just be called Lucy?"

"Okay Lucy," Rachel smiled as she kissed the top of the blonde's head unconsciously much to the blonde's surprise.

Tina just looked but didn't say anything as Rachel stood up and stretched, "Anyone up for ice cream? My shout,"

"Me," Lucy said quickly, "Chocolate please, I love that stuff,"

"I know," Rachel said back, "Tina?"

"If they have the green gumdrop one that'd be great," Tina replied.

"Cool, be right back,"

As Rachel literally skipped away, Tina turned to Lucy and asked quietly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Lucy said as she swivelled on the ground a bit to look directly at Tina.

"What do you think about gay people?"

"I'm glad that there are happy people in this world,"

"Not that kind of gay, I mean gay as in say a guy who is in love with a guy or a girl who is in love with a girl,"

"Oh, well, um, the Bible says that it's forbidden least they be stoned or something like that,"

"I'm not asking what the Bible says, I'm asking you what you really think,"

Lucy thought for a moment, "Hmmm," she started, "I, I do not know, I never really encountered anyone in the Amish who are gay, though I guess no one would admit that they were since the rules are very strict and we would face excommunication if we went against the church, I just, I do not know how I feel about it, a part of me feels that it is wrong, but then I guess, I just, why would God create someone a certain way and then not let them be happy? I mean it seems...um, well..."

"Cruel?" Tina offered.

"God is not cruel,"

Tina just looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

"I am just very curious," Tina replied.

"Whatcha talking about?" Rachel asked as she returned with three cones of ice cream and handed them out.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile as Rachel sat down on the ground next to her and gave Tina her ice cream.

"Thank you," Tina said as she took the ice cream and licked it before replying, "We were talking about gay people,"

"Oh, okay," Rachel said as she bit into her ice cream.

"I was just wondering what Lucy thought about homosexuality,"

"And what do you think Lucy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not really for it," Lucy said, "I mean the Bible and the Church made it clear that it is wrong and against God,"

"Hmmm, Abba thinks so too, as does Mama," Rachel said, "I on the other hand do not think so,"

"You don't?" Tina and Lucy said at the same time. Both were quite surprised. Lucy because Rachel was quite the devout Jewish girl from what she had observed, and Tina because she knew how strict Hiram and Shelby were with raising their daughter despite the fact that they do tend to dote on her a lot.

"Nope, I mean look at Kurt for example, sure he and I aren't good friends or anything but he's a good guy, he's good to his father, even honours him, he has a nice boyfriend, and those two together, I mean I just can't see God being against that," Rachel said with a shrug.

"But the Bible," Lucy started.

"Lucy, the Torah tells us that a man should not lie himself next to another man, but Rabbis have been debating this subject for years, Rabbi Goldstein for example was discussing it once with my father and he said that he felt that the passage was in respects to men who were and are straight, and of course were married, since at the time that the Torah was slowly being put together most men who went to the synagogue or temple were married, and I agree with him, I just feel that love cannot be denied to those that faith feels shouldn't have it,"

"Wow, I uh, you," Tina stuttered as the there quietened for a while before asking, "So, if you don't mind answering, if you were to say, have a girlfriend, would you be open or go for it?"

Rachel tilted her head in an adorable way that made Lucy go, 'Aw' on the inside.

"Honestly no, not right now," Rachel said, "I just can't, my father and mother are not supportive of the Queer community in any way, shape, or form, and I don't know how I truly feel about dating a girl myself, so I'm not so sure just yet,"

"Any girl catch your eye?" Tina asked.

"Perhaps, I'm not too sure," Rachel said trying hard not to stutter.

Lucy didn't say anything to that.

"Why so curious?" Rachel asked.

"Just a hunch about something but I'm not going to push it," Tina answered somewhat truthfully.

"Okay then,"

"Right, away from that topic, Lucy, break's over," Tina said as she clapped her hands at the blonde, "Chop, chop,"

"NO!" Lucy groaned really loudly as she leaned forward and put her face on the grass causing Rachel to laugh at her while patting her back.

* * *

Back at home later that evening, Lucy was happily sitting in the bath as her poor aching muscles were getting soaked.

"Lucy, it's almost dinner time," Rachel said as she knocked on the door.

But the other girl didn't reply as she had fallen asleep in the tub.

"Lucy?" Rachel started as she peeked into the bathroom, "I'm coming in Lucy,"

As she slowly walked in, Rachel had a smile on her face as she saw the blonde sleeping in the tub with bubbles.

"Lucy!" she said a bit louder making the blonde wake up quickly.

"Huh? What? Oh, hello Rachel," she said as she looked at the girl by the door.

"It's almost dinner time,"

"Oh, but I'm sore,"

"You'll feel better after dinner and getting some sleep,"

"But tonight is our movie night,"

"I know, but after dinner,"

"Fine, fine," Lucy said as she reached for her towel and pulled the plug as Rachel exited the room to give her more privacy.

Lucy slowly got out of the tub and dried herself as she wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the bedroom.

"Ow, ow, ow," she muttered as she walked.

"Poor you, I think Mama has some cream somewhere for muscle pain, I'll get it for you," Rachel said as the blonde nodded her thanks to her.

As Lucy changed into her pajamas, Rachel returned with some muscle reliever cream.

"Here you go," she said as she handed it to the blonde who had by that stage collapsed on the bed face down and had her face in the pillow, "Lucy?"

"I am so sore," she muffled back to the brunette.

"I have the wonderous cream for you then,"

Lucy turned just her head to look at Rachel, "Please, please, please, can you rub that onto my legs, I am still sore, I don't want to move,"

"Lucy,"

"Please, I'll pout,"

"Oh, fine, fine,"

Rachel scooted closer to Lucy's legs as she lifted part of the pajama pants up so that she could administer the cream onto the blonde's calf.

"Ow, sore," Lucy grumbled.

"You're being silly," Rachel laughed.

"I am not, I'm not moving out of this spot or this, OW,"

"What's going on in there?" Shelby asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Lucy is just experiencing pain because of practice today," Rachel answered her mother, "And I'm putting cream on her legs,"

"I am taking this as a lesson to never let my anger get the best of me ever again," Lucy grumbled as Shelby laughed at her.

"Well, once you two are done here, wash your hands and come down for dinner,"

"Yes Mama," Rachel said.

"Yes Mrs Berry," Lucy said.

"You can call me Shelby," Shelby said, "You've lived here long enough,"

"Okay Shelby," Lucy was heard mumbling from the pillow she had rested her face into again.

-page break-

At the dinner table, after Hiram said the prayers, the family dug into the meal that Shelby had made as Hiram began the usual family discussion by asking everyone how their day was.

Shelby had a short answer as she was home most of the day that day; which made Hiram turn to Rachel and Lucy and ask them to talk about their day.

Neither Lucy nor Rachel brought up the topic that they talked about with Tina though, but they did talk about how the Goth girl was teaching Lucy how to cartwheel and do some routine moves that would and could be found in cheerleading.

Hiram found it amusing as he listened to Rachel speaking animatedly as she described how Lucy kept tumbling over and the blonde was visibly huffing next to her.

"I'm sure you'll do well with more practice," Hiram laughed as Lucy turned a bit red.

"Don't feel so bad Lucy, you're practicing and that's good, and Rachel, stop teasing your friend so much," Shelby said.

"Sorry, but Lucy is so adorable, she's like a puppy that tries hard to keep up with people but keeps tumbling over because she's not ready to move in such a way, it's very cute," Rachel said.

"I am not a puppy," Lucy mumbled.

Everyone else on the table just giggled at that.

"So, Rachel, tell me, how is Glee going?" Hiram asked, "I've rarely heard you talk about it recently,"

"Oh it's not so bad, Kurt and Mercedes are being bigger divas than usual, Mr Schue sometimes has no clue as to what to do, Santana and Brittany I spend half the time wondering why they're there when they spend most of the time looking at each other, Finn's playing the drums a lot, and Noah is, well, Noah," Rachel said.

"I don't know why they allow that Kurt boy, and those two, Santana and Brittany, in the club," Hiram said in a tone that indicated he was not happy.

"It's an open club Abba and everyone is welcome,"

"Well those three shouldn't be,"

"Abba, just because Kurt and Brittany like people from the same locker room,"

"No, that Kurt boy and that Santana girl like people from the same locker room as you so put it, but that Brittany girl, she is loose, I don't want her to be an influence on you and rub off on you, she could lead you astray and off the path of God,"

"Abba you know me better than that, besides Brittany is lovely, and how do you know Santana likes girls?"

"I just know, something about her,"

Rachel just looked at him.

"It is truth, there is something about that girl and I have half a mind to tell her parents what she's doing," he said as he looked at her, "They are Catholic and they should know that their daughter is going against them and their faith,"

"How do you know she likes girls Abba?" Rachel asked again.

"I saw her happily kissing that blonde girl as I was walking home, and in public too, disgusting,"

Rachel didn't say anything to that as she just nodded her head with a sigh.

"They are going against God by acting this way," Hiram said as he looked strongly at his daughter, "And I hope you remember that, you too Lucy, although I'm sure you as an Amish girl know what God thinks of homosexuality,"

Lucy just nodded her head not wanting to spark a debate...again.

-page break-

That night as the two lay in bed, Lucy couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

The discussion was running through her mind as she recalled Tina asking her how she really felt about gay people, followed by what Hiram had said at the table that very much reflected something that her father would have said to her.

And then there was Rachel and her answer and something about the way the smaller girl reacted seemed so carefree and sure that Lucy was slightly jealous of that and yet intrigued.

In the world that she had grown up in the freedom to think of more was fully allowed if the Elders saw it as going against the Church.

'Thought is suspect and money is their idol, and nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible,' those lyrics ran across Lucy's head again as she recalled the song from a show that Rachel had played for her called 'Spring Awakening'; and the more that the blonde thought of it the more she thought it was true. While the Amish didn't really pursue money, it was true that thought was suspect and that if things were not followed as it seemed in the Bible then people were just wrong and had to confess their sins or face being shunned from the community.

And as the blonde lay and thought it over and occasional tossed and turned, she forced herself to think more about her life and how she viewed things. Perhaps she should take Rachel's route and read more as it seemed that that's actually what the brunette who was lying beside her had done, that way she could better be informed when she returned back home.

She sighed at that as she thought of the candle that her mother had told her she had left in Lucy's window sill as a light to guide her home. Again she sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Rachel asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the brunette.

"I don't know," Lucy said, "I just, I don't know what to think about certain things in life,"

"Oh, anything in particular?"

"Well, there is the gay thing,"

"Okay?"

"I just, a part of me feels conflicted as to what to think about this, a part of me feels that this is not of God and should not happen, but then the other part thinks, well, God loves no matter what, I just,"

"Lucy, it's okay to not be okay about certain things as long as you respect that other people will have different opinions than you do on the matter, like my family and I for example, I will never push my father into believing and supporting something he really cannot seem to understand and doesn't seem to want to,"

"How are you so understanding?"

"I read and researched myself, but I will say that I do have my days where I too am conflicted, but for the most part I am okay with being gay,"

"Wait, what?"

"What, what?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay?"

"I don't think so,"

"But you just said you were,"

"When did I say I was?"

"Just before,"

Rachel paused as she thought over what she had said then felt a bit embarrassed, "Oh, heh, sorry, not what I meant, I meant that I'm okay with people being gay, I mean all they want is to be loved and to be treated with dignity and respect, I mean what is so bad about that?"

"Oh right, and I don't know the answer to that,"

"And you don't have to have it just yet, anyway, what I meant to say is that being brought up Orthodox, or conservative, or however you like to label it, I will always be conflicted at some point, this journey of discovery I suppose is something that will never stop as sad as that is, but it is there,"

"I just don't know how to feel about it, I've been taught that God dislikes such people and would rather that we follow His Word properly,"

"I don't think a perfect God hates or dislikes as much as His followers want Him to," was all Rachel said as she felt her eyes droop again.

"Sleep Rachel, you need to rest," Lucy said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Okay," Rachel yawned, "Goodnight,"

"Night," Lucy said as she watched the other girl sleep.

* * *

**AN** **2:** So, the dots are coming along nicely, a bit slower than I anticipated but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time team.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** To the Guest Reviewer who wrote about the Amish questioning the Queer Community, yes you do have a point with that, however I do suppose they would question it if they came across it during their rumspringa, which is actually what happened when I was watching a "doco" (more like a tv show) about six Amish youths doing their rumspringa and living with six American youths and one of them happened to be gay as well.  
It was interesting to watch that conversation.  
Show was called 'Amish in the City' (hence the name of this tale) if anyone was interested in finding it and watching it.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter team, sorry about my absences but I'm afraid that on a personal level, my health is a bit more important than updating. Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

It had been almost a month and a half now since Lucy had begun her rumpspringa and had been living with the Berry's, although it felt like it had been a lot longer than that; not that Lucy minded.

She loved doing her rumspringa and she counted herself lucky and blessed for having met the Berry family. They were loving and caring of their daughter and Lucy felt that it wasn't out of a sense of duty at all and rather because they really truly loved her. And it was nice for her to feel such a family connection since her own was only together because the Church said they had to be close.

It was something that her friends back home never understood because their parents really truly loved them out of pure love.

Today Lucy was donning the Cheerio uniform for the first time. Her routine and movements had improved over the last few weeks due to Tina making her practice and the blonde felt she was almost ready to take on the club.  
She still didn't like the outfit though, it was too revealing for her liking, and having her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail was hurting her head.

"Wow," Rachel said as she looked at Lucy.

"Oh, hi," Lucy said, "What do you think? Too revealing?"

"I think that's the point, but wow, you look good"

"Thank you, I still don't like it,"

"Just try it for a while and then when you're sick of them quit,"

"By blood and death apparently,"

Rachel laughed at that as she patted Lucy's arm, "You will be okay," she said softly, "Now come on, let's go, I'm ready to go now,"

"And you're early too, well done," Lucy teased.

"Oh shush,"

"What changed?"

"Nothing, I don't think, besides I want to be with you,"

"For?"

"Your first day as a Cheerio,"

Lucy just gave the brunette an 'oh' look as the two went downstairs to greet Shelby and have breakfast.

"Good morning you two," Shelby said with a smile as she served up breakfast on a plate for them.

"Good morning," Lucy smiled.

"Morning," Rachel said as she sat at the kitchen island counter and ate toast.

"You're looking good," Shelby said to Lucy, "How are you feeling?"

"As I told Rachel, this is too revealing, I don't really like it," Lucy answered as Shelby laughed at her and handed her breakfast.

"I'm sure you'll adjust,"

Lucy just let out a half convinced sound at that.

-page break-

When the two finally arrived at school, after saying goodbye to Shelby, Rachel lead Lucy to the gym before deciding to make her way to the library to study. Lucy was a bit worried about that as she reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm tightly.

"Wait," Lucy said in worry, "Please don't leave me, please don't go,"

Rachel smiled at her friend as she turned and looked at the worried blonde, "You'll be okay, I can't be in there anyway because Coach Sue doesn't like anyone, especially Glee Club members, observing her Cheerios," she said.

"But, I,"

"You'll be okay, come find me in the library when you're done,"

Lucy still had worry plastered on her face as Rachel took her hand into hers and patted them comfortingly, "You are a strong girl Lucy, you can do this, just remember who you really are and you'll be fine,"

"But what if this changes me, what if I...what if I become different?"

"My Mama always said to me that no one ever stays who they were, we're always changing as we learn and as we grow, what's important is that we don't forget the good of who we are or who we were, you'll have fun with the Cheerios Lucy, I know you will, you can always have fun and not follow what everyone else does, and who knows you may enjoy yourself,"

Lucy still looked worried even as Rachel smiled at her and leaned up and pecked her cheek softly making the blonde's heart skip a beat for that moment, "You'll be fine Lucy, you were ready to face our world on your own, you won't be alone here, not while I'm still around," Rachel said as Lucy just looked at her stunned as Rachel patted her hand and waved goodbye.

Lucy just let out a small quick smile as she gave Rachel a small short wave goodbye and entered the gym.

As the doors opened, the obvious chatter suddenly stopped as the team all looked at her and Lucy looked up to meet their gaze. Unsure of what to do she went to the bench and placed her bag down.

"Hey, blondie, bags go into the locker room," one of the girls yelled out at her.

Lucy just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Locker room is that way blondie," Santana sneered as she pointed in one direction as Lucy just nodded her head and walked where she was pointed to.

"I'll show you," Brittany said as she hopped away from Santana and guided Lucy to the locker room.

"Thank you," Lucy said, "I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going,"

"That's okay, you'll learn, just don't talk like Rachel and you'll be fine,"

"What's wrong with talking like Rachel?"

"She talks too much and too long that her words hurt my head, so, that,"

Lucy just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Here you go, your Cheerio Locker, store your stuff for school and all that here, once practice is over come back and grab your stuff after our showers and take it to your usual locker, practice times are on the inside, dirty uniforms go over there for dry cleaning," Brittany instructed.

"Um, I don't, I don't have a towel or spare uniform, I just have this one," Lucy started as Brittany smiled smugly at her and opened up her locker to reveal another uniform and a towel.

"Covered, right, let's go,"

Lucy again just nodded her head as she put her stuff away and followed Brittany back out to the main gym room.

Again the conversations ceased as Lucy reentered the room and she wanted to shrink away but refused to stop standing tall.

"So, blondie," Santana started.

"My name is Lucy, please use it," Lucy said strongly as she looked at the Latina.

"Whatever, we want to know if the rumours are true,"

"Rumours?"

"About you and yentl,"

"Yentl?"

"Oh for god sakes, Berry, the girl you live with,"

"What about her?"

"You live with her right?"

"Yes, I thought everyone here knew that,"

"Whatever, you two sleep together?"

"Yes,"

"In the same room?"

"Yes,"

"On the same bed?"

"Yes, and yes, we share the same bathroom, eat the same food, walk on the same floor, breathe the same air, what is your point?"

"You two seeing each other?"

"We see each other every day,"

"Are you dating?"

"No,"

"Weird, Mitchy over there swore that you were kissing each other as she was walking up to the gym," Santana said as she pointed to a younger member of the Cheerios.

"She kissed me on the cheek if that's what you're asking, then yes she kissed me, so?"

"How are you not scared? Hmmm, aren't you like religious or anything? That girl ain't like other girls and all of us, we knows it,"

Lucy was incredibly confused as to what the purpose of this conversation was but before she could defend Rachel or even ask what was being implied, Coach Sue had arrived in the gym followed by Becky.

"RIGHT YOU LAZY BABIES, LET'S GET PRACTICING, IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS HARSH BEFORE WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE ME NOW, TEN LAPS, GO!" she yelled as all the girls began to follow Santana's lead as she lead them through the exercises.

-page break-

Practice over all wasn't too hard, well, sort of, Lucy felt incredibly sore afterwards though as she stood under the shower and felt the hot water hit her skin. The other girls were already done by the time she got back and had left to be with their friends before the bell rang; but she was kept behind so that Coach Sue could instruct her further on expected conduct, practice schedules, diet requirements, exercise regimes, and what she wanted Lucy to achieve as a Cheerio. Lucy just nodded her head at the instructions before being told to go shower so that she wouldn't stink up the place, according to Coach.  
So there she was enjoying her shower as she thought over the dance moves, the rhythm, and how the girls worked together. Sure some of the girls seemed a bit off for her liking, but most of the others actually seemed relatively nice so she was quite glad about that. She had struck up a conversation for a split moment with one of the younger Cheerios named Kayley who was quite lovely and chirpy.

Soon her shower was done as she dried herself and got changed and started grabbing her things before a noise distracted her. She turned her head and wondered what was going on as she decided to investigate.  
As she walked in the direction of the noise she heard voices coming from the closet.

"Oh B I'm so happy right night," Santana's voice was heard as Brittany was heard giggling a bit and the sound of a few soft kisses were heard.

Lucy wasn't quite sure what to do as she stood stunned for a moment.

"You think anyone is here?" Brittany was heard asking.

"No, everyone should have gone, we've gots time,"

"Sexy times in the locker?"

"Try the whole room,"

Lucy decided it was best to leave as she turned as quickly as she could and tried to walk away just as the closet door opened and Santana let out a gasp, "Oh, SHIT!" Santana started.

"Oh, um, hello," Lucy said, "I was just leaving, Coach Sue kept me behind so I was delayed, I'm going now,"

"WAIT RIGHT THERE, how much did you hear?" Santana demanded as she crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Nothing important,"

"What did you hear?"

Lucy sighed before saying, "Something about sexy times, I do not know what that means, oh, and that you're happy, but that is it,"

"You tell anyone about B and I, I'll ends you,"

"I thought people know about you two kissing,"

"Bitch no one is supposed to know, and if you tell,"

"Sanny, it's fine," Brittany said.

"No it's not B, if this bitch tries anything I'll get her, I'm not being outed to my family least by a farm girl from nowhere just so she can take my place as Captain, ain't happening," Santana said as she looked at Brittany.

"She won't take your position Sanny, Coach won't let her,"

"Yes she will, Coach likes her, why the hell else would she allow some nobody to be on the team?"

"I need to go, I promised Rachel I was going to see her, but your secret is safe," Lucy said as she walked away feeling slightly hurt at being called a nobody.

"You better not tell Yentl," Santana started.

"I tell Rachel everything,"

"She'll tell the school,"

"No she won't, she's not like you,"

And with that Lucy walked away to find Rachel in the library.

* * *

Rachel on the other hand was sitting in the library studying her books and looking up courses she could do so that she could become a teacher; the library was her safe haven, her quiet, and she loved being there.

Eventually she felt someone near her as she turned to look up.

"Hello Lucy, how was practice?" she asked.

"Good, I'm sore, Santana yells a lot and so does Coach Sue, they're made for each other I think," Lucy said as she sat down on the chair as Rachel giggled a bit.

"Was it fun though?"

"A bit, but I still enjoy art and photography better,"

Rachel smiled at her.

Lucy looked around before whispering to Rachel, "I heard Santana and Brittany kissing in the closet, she told me not to tell and now she's worried you'll tell because I told you,"

"I wouldn't tell anyone on principal, that is her secret that she needs to be comfortable to share and not have some careless idiot blurt it out in front of everyone, why would I make life harder for her when I already know she's struggling?" Rachel said as she closed up her books.

"That's what I told her, besides I tell you everything,"

"Hmmm, yes you do,"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What do the English think of girls who kiss each other?"

"Depends very much on who you ask, I think we're progressing as a world which is good, change is sometimes a very good thing, so the idea of two girls together isn't really a taboo anymore, again though, depending on who you ask,"

"I see,"

"What do the Amish think?"

"We don't really encounter it, or at least we never talk about it,"

"I see,"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Rachel thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, I just felt it was a good thing to do, did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just wondered is all," Lucy said as the bell rang, signalling that school was starting up for the day.

Again Rachel just smiled at her as the two got up and made their way to their first class together.

* * *

**AN** **2:** So, as I always (well, almost always) say, we'll end it there team. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Just a **warning**, from this chapter onward, Lucy (Quinn) will be starting her own journey into her own sexuality which means that she will experience things on a emotional level that **may be triggering** for some who read this tale. I felt it important that I state this. It will not be in every chapter, but it will pop up every now and then.

Also, to the Guest Reviewer who commented about how I can't do something a certain way because it has "too much dialogue" and it's "not allowed" - simple answer to that is sorry,but while that is your point of view on the matter it is not mine and I shall not be changing how I feel this story should go with regards to dialogue or other happenings. Story shall stay as it is chapter by chapter and dot to dot. However, I do thank you for taking the time to review.

With that being said, enjoy the chapter team.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

School soon ended that day with not too much happening in between. Well, if you didn't count the number of boys that tried to hit on Lucy now that she was a Cheerio and all of whom she had brushed away by walking away from them and ignoring them; or Santana bugging her about being around Rachel during lunchtime, between classes, and currently right now as the blonde was digging through her locker but was forced to pay attention to the Cheerio Captain.

"You are a Cheerio, act like one, stop hanging around yentl, she's bad for you," Santana said through gritted teeth and crossed arms as she glared at the blonde.

"I fail to see how she's bad for me, so no I will not," Lucy said as she glared back.

"Listen here Q,"

"My name is not Q, it's Lucy,"

"Coach said it's Quinn therefore you're also Q, get used to it,"

Lucy just grumbled at that as Brittany was seen semi laughing and Kitty just remained stoic.

"Look, I don't like you, okay, and I don't give a shit about your life or where you're from, all I care about is that you uphold the Cheerio code," the Latina said.

"I am holding it up, what I do outside of practice and school and all that is my business, besides you hang around her at that singing club, so you can't say anything," Lucy shot back.

"I, that's not the same,"

"Look, leave me be, okay, I won't be here forever and you can have your stupid Captain position because I don't want, I only joined because your beloved coach annoyed me,"

"Fine, whatever, but you'll have to fall into our ranks eventually," Santana said angrily as she stalked off with Brittany in tow as Kitty gave her a small paused look and then walked away from her.

Lucy shook her head as she dove back into her locker to sort things out before finally packing what she'd need for home and then closed her locker.

"You look peeved," Rachel said as she walked up to the blonde and stood next to her.

"Santana is annoying," was all Lucy said as she turned to look at Rachel who just nodded her head in understanding, "You ready to go home?"

"Ah, it's Wednesday," Rachel said with a grin.

"Oh, right, Glee,"

"Would you like to come along?"

"No, Santana will be there,"

Rachel laughed as she patted Lucy's back, "What are your plans then?"

"I'll be in the library, come get me afterwards? We can go for ice cream, I really like that frogurt stuff," Lucy offered.

Rachel was seen laughing at that as she remembered the first time she had taken Lucy for a frogurt before saying to her, "Sure, see you after glee,"

"Great, have fun,"

Lucy waved Rachel goodbye as she walked towards the library and Rachel went to her glee club.

Whilst Rachel was now sitting in said glee meeting and listening to everyone argue about Nationals in New York, Lucy had made her way to the library as she had decided that she'd do some research about queer culture on the school computers. Why? Well, ever since Tina brought it up she had been rather curious about it. In fact, her curiosity spiked even more ever since Rachel revealed her own feelings on the matter of loving another girl before she had kissed her cheek today; a part of her just had to know more, she wanted to understand this growing feeling inside of her that she just couldn't understand.

Rachel had kissed her, and it didn't feel wrong at all, in fact it felt perfectly natural and right that she had to wonder why. Sure it had been on the cheek but she also remembered a year ago her friend Joseph van Moor had kissed her on the cheek because he had said that he'd marry her one day. Now don't get her wrong she liked him but something felt lacking, missing, wrong. But she couldn't really talk to anyone about it because the fact that he had kissed her anywhere, even on the cheek, as the two had been gathering firewood would have resulted in an embarrassing confession in front of the community and her father looking at her with utter disappointment.  
Not to mention that her mother would be tailing her non-stop and that wasn't something she had wanted. As time had gone on, Joseph had done his rumspringa the year before her and had returned to the Amish a changed man; he was now married and had a baby on the way.  
Because he was off the market, as the English world seemed to say, other suitors started talking to her father about her hand but no one seemed right for her so she just kept declining it.

She sighed as she entered the library; noticing that she was seemingly the only one there as she sat down at a computer and started searching.

She typed in the words 'queer culture and Christianity' and scrolled through the list that had shown up on the results page.

Most were very against queer culture and she began to regret even reading about it. Some of the opinions and thoughts downright scared her - especially the ones that went as far as saying that all queers should be rounded up, gagged, and shot.

"You really shouldn't read the comments section of those things," a voice had said behind her making her turn.

"Oh, um, Tina, hi," Lucy said as she looked up to see the girl looking at her, "What are you up to?"

"Reading, what are you looking at?"

"Um, I'm, I,"

"Queers are ignorant idiots who will face the fiery depths of hell lest they repent of their misguided ways," Tina read one of the comments in the comment section, "Well that's a lovely statement to read, why are you reading this blog anyway?"

"I'm just curious and I wanted to know what Christians in the English world think, but it seems like a lot of them have a great dislike bordering on hate, I'm so confused," Lucy said as she went back to staring at the computer screen.

"Confused?"

"I, I just, nothing,"

"Aha,"

"I just wanted to see what the English thought of queer people and what they felt the Bible said, and I was right, God is not okay with it,"

"You realise that it does depend on who you ask right? Views on this matter will forever be debated with one side saying, 'you're going to hell if you're gay' and the other side going, 'well it depends on how you read scripture,"

Lucy just looked from Tina to the computer as she clicked out of the windows.

"On a lighter side, I'm glad that you can now use a computer," Tina said.

Lucy laughed quietly before sighing again.

"Why is this so confusing?" she whispered quietly as she stared at the computer mouse that her hand was still on.

"I don't know," was all Tina said.

"I wish things were simpler, I wish I didn't feel conflicted, ever since I met you and Rachel, I just, I feel so, I don't know,"

"Confused how so?"

"I don't know why this topic of being gay is such a big deal, at the end of the day it doesn't affect me, I'm Amish, I'll go back to the community, get married, have children, and follow my husband for the rest of my life while I follow God, that's how it's supposed to be,"

Tina just looked at her and let the blonde keep talking; but that didn't last long as the blonde seemed lost for words in that moment as she stuttered out the words, "I just, I,"

Tina looked at her before typing in the words 'gay Amish' into a new search on a refreshed browser.

Lucy looked at the screen as it filled with links for Amish who were out of the closet and out of the community, or some were still in the community but on rumspringa and were unsure of what to do about their life and their feelings.

"See," Tina offered, "And look, some of the Amish here on this site are from Ohio,"

Lucy just kept looking at the screen as she clicked on to the stories and read through them quickly. They didn't offer her any solid answer but at least she felt like she wasn't completely alone in this feeling of confusion.

"Thanks Tina, but I don't think I'm gay like these people, I was just curious is all," she said after some time.

"You don't have to be queer to look into what the queer community is and what they experience, if you like I can link Rachel to some sources and then she can show them to you when the two of you have time together alone, you could talk about it with her," Tina suggested softly.

Lucy tilted her head for a moment and then said, "Yeah, that would be great,"

"Cool, anyway, I have to go, I need more me time and Artie wants to hang out with me later, will see you around," Tina said as she waved goodbye.

Lucy waved goodbye to her before a voice interrupted her quiet.

"Those two will lead you to hell," the voice said making her turn.

"Oh, Kitty, I thought you had Glee," Lucy said as the younger Cheerio was standing there.

The younger girl ignored her and continued talking, "It's unnatural Quinn and you should know that, the Bible says that there are people out there who will tempt us and try to lead us astray, you as a fellow Christian or believer in the Bible should know that,"

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, but I want to learn about this more,"

"They will drag you down a hole you can't get out of and they will confuse you, believe me they will, you don't want to go to hell do you?"

"Of course not,"

"Then stop looking into this topic, what you're feeling right now for Rachel is a sin and it's because of the fall, it's Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve or Madam and Eve,"

"What I feel for Rachel?"

"You like her don't you? I see how you two stare at each other, it's not hard to notice,"

"I don't, I, I don't stare at her like anything other than a friend,"

"Yeah, you keep thinking that, just remember that she's a weirdo who goes against her own religion,"

"How is she doing that?"

"Oh come on you can't be that stupid, she's a free spirit, she's liberal, I know how she feels about that queer community,"

"What have you got against them?"

"Bible says what it does okay and while I can love the sinner I cannot love their sin, it's the way it is, they can do their thing if they want, but I'm looking out for a fellow Christian, don't let them lie to you," and with that Kitty walked away leaving Lucy feeling worried, isolated, and terrified for her life and her soul. The feelings of some form of peace that she had had was now gone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there before she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel's voice asked her.

Lucy looked up to see Rachel standing next to her.

"You looked worried, are you okay? You still up for ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"I, I was, I'm, yeah I'm fine, let's go," Lucy said as she switched the computer off and stood up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good,"

Rachel just looked at her with a frown but decided not to push the matter more.

* * *

That night as the two lay in bed, Lucy again found herself plagued with thoughts of her life and where she was headed and what awaited for her back home when she returned.

Peaceful days for sure she thought, sure there were times when there would be drama within the Amish and she knew that, but those would be a rarity. She wondered what she'd be doing and who she'd end up marrying. She wondered how much she'd miss this world and if she could ever sneak out to see Rachel again. After all it'd be nice to see who the brunette would end up marrying and what her family would be like.

But she knew that that was wishful thinking, once she because part of the Amish and was baptised she'd never be able to really leave the community lest she faced being shunned. But the prospect of being shunned wasn't what made her heart hurt, it was the prospect of not seeing Rachel anymore for the rest of her life that made her feel like crying.

She looked over at Rachel who was now dozing quietly and only the sound of her soft breathing was filling in room with some form of sound in the otherwise deadening quiet.

Lucy soon found herself wondering what it'd be like to wake up next to a woman instead of a man (if she were to marry a woman instead of a man); to be held by a woman, and the thought itself seemed foreign and yet not completely wrong. She then thought of what it'd be like if she was with Rachel and she felt her heart skip a beat at that thought.

'No Lucy, no, you can't,' she said to herself in her mind, 'This is not of God, you cannot think this way, besides Rachel is your friend,'

She turned to look at Rachel as she reached out and tucked some stray hair behind the sleeping brunettes ear.

Rachel let out a small sigh in her sleep as Lucy smiled at that and snuggled closer to the brunette before she herself fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN** **2: **Just to let you all know, yes, there are actually LGBT support websites for Amish and Ex-Amish. I looked it up and it was fascinating. Also, I didn't realise this, but there actually are Amish communities in Ohio.  
Anyway, as you can all tell, I shall end it here. Until next time team.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Here we are team. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh my god, really?!" Lucy started as she stared at Rachel who nodded at her, "But it's so large, how can anyone fit some thing that large in their mouth?"

"I have no idea but it happens, wanna watch?" Rachel asked.

"I, no, it looks gross and sweaty, and fatty, nope, no thank you, this I know is not for me,"

Rachel laughed at her friend as she patted her back, "I won't take you to that place Lucy so you won't have to put that in your mouth Lucy, let alone eat it,"

"Good, it has far too much meat," Lucy grumbled as she moved a bit back and took Rachel's hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"I agree," Rachel sighed as she changed the channel of the television.

The two were just having a relaxing Sunday afternoon together, Rachel's parents were currently out together for their date day and Rachel opted to stay home with Lucy as the two decided to have snacks and watch the television all day and eating snacks.

"Why would anyone eat so many patties on a burger cooked in lard?" Lucy asked, "This seems so unhealthy,"

"People do what they want with life because life is meant to be enjoyed, I mean I wouldn't eat at that restaurant but I know people who would, Finn for example," Rachel said.

Lucy winced at the name.

"Are you still sore about what he did?" Rachel asked as she patted Lucy's hand.

"Yes, I cannot believe he would think that I'd want to date him, he's so, so, um, well," Lucy started.

"Childish? Immature? Boorish?"

"All the above, and he tried to kiss me, and when I said no he told everyone that I was a stuck up bitch, I'm not a female dog,"

"No you're not, and good for you to stand up for yourself,"

Lucy smiled at Rachel as she snuggled closer to the brunette as they were sat comfortably on the couch.

As Rachel changed the channel, the two stumbled across a television show that featured a lot of women who lived in Los Angeles.

"This looks interesting," Lucy said, "Can we watch this?"

"Yeah," Rachel said as she placed the remote down as the two started watching for a bit.

"Oh that lady Carmen is so pretty,"

"She is,"

"Do you know what this show is called?"

"Nope, no idea, but that Shane character looks really cool,"

"And here I thought Shane was a boy's name," Lucy commented as the show did a commercial break, "I wonder what it's called?"

"No idea," Rachel said as various commercials played for products the two didn't really care for, "Oh wait, look, there it is, 'The L Word', what do they mean by that I wonder?"

"Isn't the L word love?" Lucy said in a deadpanned tone as she looked at Rachel who still had her own eyes glued to the television.

"Perhaps...OH MY GOD!" Rachel yelped as she shut her eyes and let go of Lucy's hand so that she could cover her eyes further as the blonde turned and looked at the screen to see what the fuss was about.

"WAH! CHANGE IT, CHANGE IT, CHANGE IT," she yelped too as Rachel fumbled for the remote and changed the channel to a kid's show before turning the television off, "Why would they have those kinds of scenes and those um, well, she, I, hmmm,"

"I don't know," Rachel said as she settled back down on the couch.

"Why were they doing that on camera?"

"It's how the show goes maybe?"

"But to have sex like that, I mean, I, um,"

Rachel couldn't say anything either.

Lucy just looked at Rachel who was looking back, the air was filled with that awkward feeling of being unsure of what to say next.

"Um, I, do people really moan like that in real life?" Lucy asked as Rachel just looked at her oddly, "I was just curious,"

"I don't know, I've never had sex with anyone," Rachel answered.

"Ah,"

"Hey Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"For rumspringa, do Amish youth have sex?"

"Probably,"

"I know this is personal, but do you think you will?"

"No idea, let's talk about something else,"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

Lucy looked at her for a moment before saying, "I don't know,"

Rachel laughed at that, "How about we play a game?"

"What game?"

"Cards, oh, or twenty-one questions, you and I haven't played that yet,"

"Okay, so do we just ask each other twenty-one questions each?"

"Yep, but I don't think we'll get through that many but we can start,"

"Sounds like fun, you start,"

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, because it reminds me of the sky, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green, because it's earthy and reminds me of meadows and free fields, um, favourite food since coming to our world?"

"Hamburgers with bacon, oh, and frogurt,"

Rachel laughed at that as she nudged her friend playfully, "You and food,"

Lucy laughed as well as she thought for a moment before asking, "Oh, what is your favourite subject in school?"

"Maths, yours?"

"English, um, if you had a super power, what would you love to have?"

Rachel thought for a moment before saying, "Teleportation, oh, or flying, I just love the idea of going wherever I want and when I want,"

"I would love to fly, I've never really been up in the air,"

"You want to?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you like to come with me to New York?"

"Really? When?"

"Well, we're going for Nationals soon in New York for Glee Club so that's going to be fun, you can come along if you like, I'm sure Mr Schue won't mind,"

"I'd very much like that,"

"I'll sort something out, in the meantime, I would like to know, what will you miss when you go back to the Amish?"

Lucy paused as she sat back on the couch and thought it over before looking at Rachel, "I think I'll miss you the most,"

"Really?" Rachel said as she turned fully so that she could sit crossed-legged on the couch and look at the blonde.

"Yeah, I mean once I'm baptised my contact with the English world will be lessened if I can even see them at all, I won't be able to see anyone I've ever met here ever again, especially since I'm part of the old order of Amish and I just," Lucy teared a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry, you don't have to answer the question anymore," Rachel said quickly and in worry as she held out her hands.

"I don't want to go back to a world where you're not there anymore but I know I can't stay here, this is the devil's playground, this place is not of God and I must go back,"

Rachel didn't say anything as she pulled the blonde into a hug and felt Lucy wrap her arms around her waist and cry. Rachel stroked Lucy's hair and patted her back.

"You can take your time Lucy, you can see more of our world, you don't have to go back so quickly," Rachel offered as Lucy looked at her slowly prompting the brunette to wipe away the blonde's tears, "You could come to college with me, see the world a bit,"

"Yeah maybe," Lucy mumbled as she slipped down so that she could lean her head on Rachel's lap while her arms were still wrapped around the brunette in some way.

Rachel sighed as she kept stroking Lucy's hair, "You know when you go back, I'm going to miss you too," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" Lucy said quietly as she looked up at her but didn't surrender her current position.

"Yeah, you are my first real friend, I mean people have such a hard time being friends with someone who is a Rabbi's daughter, plus I'm a bit different I guess so apart from Tina and by default Artie, I didn't really have friends to hang out with or spend time laughing with, not even in the community, when you came into my life it was like a spark hit, you know, and I don't want it to go away,"

Lucy smiled at that, "You mean like a zing, like that girl and that boy from that movie with a hotel for monsters?"

"Yeah, pretty much like that," Rachel said without realising the gravity of what she was revealing to Lucy in that present moment.

"I felt a zing too," Lucy said quietly as she started to doze a bit, Rachel's touch was incredibly calming for her.

As Rachel watched the blonde fall asleep she quietly whispered to her as she turned on the television again, "But I really wish you'd know and understand how much of a zing it was for me,"

* * *

The following day, school went about as usual, Lucy was incredibly annoyed during Cheerios practice and it had everything to do with everyone's "favourite" Latina. Rachel was currently in the empty art classroom finishing a project for the art club.

She was reflecting on the piece of her painting when she heard someone enter. She turned to look to see Kitty standing there.

"Oh, hello Kitty, what can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

"What are you doing with Quinn?" Kitty asked.

"It depends on what you're referring to, Lucy and I do a lot of things together,"

"Her name is Quinn,"

Rachel laughed a bit before saying, "To you she may be Quinn, but to me, she's Lucy,"

"You better not lead her astray,"

"I am not leading Lucy anywhere, she's perfectly capable of looking after herself,"

"Just warning you big nose, if you and Quinn don't stop hanging out and all that here at school, things will happen, I heard Santana say so,"

Rachel turned and looked strongly at Kitty before saying, "No matter what you say, and no matter what you do, I will always, Always, be friends with Lucy, I am not afraid of any of you,"

With that the brunette turned back to her artwork, and seeing that she wasn't going to be listened to anymore, Kitty stalked out of the art room in a slight huff.

-page break-

At lunch time Rachel waited for Lucy by her locker as they always did every day, but the blonde didn't show up. Fifteen minutes had gone passed and still the blonde was a no show.

Frowning at this, the brunette began walking towards the cafeteria to see if the blonde had gone there first since of course the Cheerios did hang out together in the cafeteria.

Upon arriving she looked around but she couldn't see Lucy anywhere as she walked into the place and tried to find a seat. An uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach.

"Rachel," she heard Lucy's voice say behind her making her smile.

"Hey Lu..." Rachel began but couldn't finish as gasps were heard and something hit her in the face.

SPLASH!

The icy cold hit her incredibly hard making her splutter in shock as she took a step back before regaining some composure.

"Well done Q, you're official in, you're one of us now," Santana smirked as Rachel cleared her eyes to look at Lucy staring back at her with a look of disbelief, the now empty slushy cup was still in her hand, and Santana was right next to her, "And here I thought you didn't have it in you to throw anything an yentl,"

"How could you?" Rachel started as she looked at Lucy with pain on her face and ran.

"No, Rachel wait," Lucy started as Santana started laughing and held the blonde in her place.

"That's how it should be Quinn, she's a bottom feeder, a loser, this is our world Lucy Q, we have our hierarchy and our rules," Santana said as she looked strongly at Lucy, "Now you have a choice, you can run after yentl and I'll make your life a living hell or you stay here and you be one of us, experience this world more and you'll see the power that it brings, there are other people to meet and other things to do, the choice is yours,"

Lucy didn't say anything as she looked from the door and then back at the Latina.

* * *

**AN** **2:** And yes, I'm ending it here, mwah-ha-ha. Figured I'd get a bit of drama rolling. Until next time team.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** _Italics_ are when Lucy/Quinn and Sue are speaking in Pennsylvanian Dutch.  
Here you can all see what Lucy did or didn't do next. Enjoy team. (I was on a mini roll).

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

As Rachel ran to her locker in tears to retrieve her bag of spare clothes; she was unaware of what was about to take place in the cafeteria.

Lucy was feeling livid, anger was coursing through her veins and everyone could see it, well, almost everyone.

"You've done it now Sanny," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"What's the worst Amish could do? Talk me to death, they're all peaceful and shit like that," Santana scoffed, "Besides yentl deserves to be slushied and put in her place, the loser,"

In that moment something inside Lucy snapped as she glared angrily at the Latina.

"You, you betrayed my trust, I knew you could be a snake but a filthy liar and an abuser too, no, I should have followed my gut on this and knew that there was something off about you," Lucy started.

"The hell you talking about Amish?" Santana started then screamed as Lucy roared at her and yelled as she tackled the Latina to the ground and started to hit her, missing her face since the Latina was protecting it.

The other Cheerios wondered what to do until they decided to try and pull the blonde away but failed as she seemed strong than she looked.

"I HATE YOU," Lucy yelled, "You're a snake and you'll get what you deserve you LIAR!"

"Hey, hey, HEY, what's going on here?" Coach Sue said as she pulled the two apart but not before Lucy managed land a solid punch on Santana's face, Brittany held the shaking Latina in her arms and Coach Sue held Lucy aside.

_"She is a snake, I hate her, she made me slushy someone I care about,"_ Lucy said through gritted teeth as she stared at Coach Sue with a fiery glare that made the older woman stop for a moment, _"By the end of this week, I am leaving,"_

_"You've only been with us a week and a bit,"_

_"And that was a bit more than I expected to be here, I am leaving and nothing you say will change my mind,"_

_"Think about what you're doing,"_

_"I am, I told you, I dislike something about this group, I leave,"_

With that Lucy shook the coach off of her and turned to Santana and spat, "You hurt her again, and I'll end you,"

"Damn, when the hell did you become violent?" Santana said still in shock.

That statement made Lucy pause as she stared at the Latina's injured face and then at her own bleeding knuckles and she became shocked at what she had done.

Anger was not something she was used, at least not for herself, sure there were times when she had experienced it and that was usually when her father beat her for being disobedient; but the rage she was experiencing now was something so foreign that she didn't know what to do about it; but thoughts of her own predicament were nothing compared to wanting to find Rachel, so Lucy just glared at everyone before running off to find the other girl.

-page break-

Lucy ran down the hallways looking into every girl's bathroom on the way until she finally heard crying come from one of them. She ran to the doors and peeked in to see Rachel crying at the mirror.

Sneaking in she locked the door behind them.

"Rachel," she started making the brunette pause and look at her.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked as she sniffed.

Lucy just gave her a sad look as she walked up to her and tried to place a hand on the brunette's face but Rachel took a step back making the blonde pause.

"I didn't mean to throw the slushy at you," Lucy said finally.

Rachel just looked at her.

"Santana bought that slushy for me and told it me it was friendly gesture, I was suspicious but I figured everyone deserves a chance, when you walked in I wanted to share it with you but when I got to you and called your name Santana hit my arm really hard and sent it flying to you," Lucy finished.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"I would never do anything like that to you, not for anything ever, please believe me," Lucy begged as she moved closer to the brunette as Rachel crossed her arms and looked away.

The two were quiet for some time before Rachel looked at Lucy and said, "I believe you, I was just shocked, I haven't had a slushy bath in a while and the fact that you were the one holding the cup made it worse and I just assumed, I'm sorry,"

"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything," Lucy said to her softly as she reached out tuck away some of Rachel's hair behind her ear, "I left the group by the way, end of this week I will no longer be a Cheerio,"

"If that is what you wish,"

"I want to be with you, I really, really, do, and the Cheerios got in the way of that and I don't want to sacrifice my mornings or anything else for them, I'd rather sacrifice my time for you,"

"That's very sweet of you Lu..." but Rachel was cut off as Lucy leaned in on impulse and kissed the brunette's lips softly.

The sensation that ran through Rachel's body was like lightning had struck, she had no idea as to what to think in that particular moment. All she knew was that Lucy was kissing her and she hadn't responded to it.

As the blonde backed away in embarrassment Rachel just had an undecipherable look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I just, that was, I, um," Lucy stammered, "Please don't stop being my friend,"

Rachel just gave her a lopsided smile and said, "You will always be my friend,"

Lucy just nodded her head as she waited for Rachel to finish her slushy routine, unsure of what she could say next.

When Rachel was done she turned to look at Lucy as she held out her hand for the blonde to take.

Cautiously the blonde approached her and took her hand.

"I don't know why I kissed you but I do know that I liked it," Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah, about that," Rachel started as Lucy looked at her only to be greeted with a soft peck back, "I liked it too,"

"But I don't know Rachel, my faith, the community, I just, I don't know what to do, all I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before,"

"I understand how you feel, my community and my faith has the same issue, we can figure this out together, okay,"

Lucy smiled at her before saying, "Yeah, it sounds good to me,"

* * *

The day would have gone on without a hitch, however unfortunately for Lucy, Shelby and Hiram were called into the school due to her fight with Santana.

"Violence is unacceptable behaviour in this school," Principal Figgins said.

"She started it, she lied to me and then hit my arm so that the slushy went flying into poor Rachel's face," Lucy said angrily, "I've seen the Cheerios and the Footballers do a lot of terrible things, even violent things, to other students and they never get in trouble, why is that?"

"Be that as it may, you attacked another student,"

"I hope you have good lawyers because we will sue," Maribel said angrily, "And you Figgins, you better discipline her for this,"

"Your daughter is a terrible person, she is a liar, as for lawyers I can't afford any as I don't have money, I'm Amish and am here to experience life in the Devil's Playground and boy does this school have the worst of the worst," Lucy said as she looked at Maribel.

"How dare you accuse my Santana..."

"ENOUGH!" Hiram said as he stood up and looked at everyone, "Now we shall settle this properly, Lucy, do you regret hitting Santana?"

"I regret being violent and going against what I was taught, but for hurting her, no, not really because she will never care for anyone but herself and she's not even sorry about the people she's hurt," Lucy said truthfully.

"Fair enough," Hiram said, "As for you Maribel, there are things about your daughter that you should know but it is not my place to say it,"

"What are you talking about?" Maribel asked.

"The issue right now is the fight, Santana did a bad thing and you are looking to blame anyone else but her, many times my child had come home in tears because of your daughter's rudeness, and here I thought Christians were good people on the whole and not the violent people I see on t.v.,"

"We're Catholics, and I taught my Santana to defend herself,"

"My daughter was never a threat to her and she attacked her anyway, what do you say to that? Hmmm? My daughter was forever a pacifists and wanted to see the best in people and your Santana has just proven that some people will never change, can you blame Lucy for being mad at her because of this?"

"Lucy hit me," Santana started.

"Because you hurt Rachel, you seem to love hurting people, even those you don't know, when I first arrived here on a bus you jeered and were mean to me and you didn't even know me," Lucy said, "You are among one of the worst English I have ever met,"

"We're not English we're Hispanic," Maribel said.

"Stop it," Hiram said back, "Your daughter has hurt mine far too much and the only reason I do nothing is at the request of my daughter, but today I trump her good will to Santana, you make sure Santana gets disciplined for her behaviour and I will make sure Lucy gets disciplined for hers,"

"What are you going to do about this Figgins?" Maribel asked in annoyance as she looked at him for support.

"They're both suspended for a week," Figgins said finally, "Give them punishments as you see fit,"

"Fine," Maribel said as she stood up, "Santana we're leaving, as for you blondie, stay the hell away from my daughter,"

"Gladly," Lucy said, "Make sure she understands how to stay away from me and Rachel, and that she understands that sending her followers after me is just as bad,"

As Lucy watched Santana and her mother leave, she followed Shelby and Hiram quietly to the car.

"You slushied Rachel?" Hiram asked as they drove away from the school.

"By accident, I was going to share my slushy with her because I thought Santana was finally going to be nice, but it turned out to be a lie because when Rachel was close enough Santana hit my arm and sent the slushy flying into Rachel's face, after Rachel ran away I just, snapped, and then I hit her," Lucy said.

"I would say violence doesn't solve anything but I'm sure you already know that," Shelby said as she looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah," Lucy said quietly as she kept looking out the window.

Shelby didn't quite know what to say as she looked at Hiram who was in deep thought on his own.

"Well I'm in a conundrum," Hiram said finally as he gave Lucy a quick glance before taking attention back on to the road.

"How so?" Shelby asked.

"On the one hand Lucy did something bad by attacking another student, on the other hand she did so because she was defending our daughter, I'm not overly sure what I should do here," he said.

"That is very true, I'm not too sure what to do either?"

"Punishment is necessary, we have a strong spare the rod spoil the child look with how we are raised in the Amish, but a part of me just wonders if we have that because it allows angry and abusive parents to beat their children," Lucy said quietly as she remembered getting beaten by her father on the odd occasion by what he perceived was her disobedience.

"You're beaten?" Shelby asked in shock.

"I spoke up once, my father got angry at me and told me that I should leave my opinions to myself and that speaking up in Church wasn't of God as women are told to cover their heads and be silent in church, Proverbs tells us that we shouldn't spare the rod but discipline them out of love so I got caned,"

"Seems like the Amish have a dark side I never knew about," Hiram said as he looked at the girl still staring out of the window.

"I would have thought every society has a dark side," Lucy said, "What makes us that much different? In the end it is a rarity but it does happen,"

Hiram let out a sigh, "Lucy, the Writings teach us about how we ought to raise our children, it does not give us right to beat them because we're angry,"

Lucy looked at him.

"I'm a Rabbi, as you know, of the Jewish Orthodox and I can tell you now that my colleagues and I have talked about this before, we've even had to counsel people about this before, if a child speaks out we encourage the child to do so but we also encourage the child to remember the lessons of the Torah, of the Writings, and of the Prophets,"

"All I did was ask why a loving God would restrict women to being in the home, I tried to argue about it, but the Elders weren't happy with me questioning it and when we got home my father hit me for being disobedient,"

"Questioning is not a sin, it is good to ask and good to question and seek answers," Hiram said.

"I suppose so," Lucy said quietly again as she looked back out the window of the car as the rest of the trip home was done so in silence.

* * *

It as later in the afternoon when Rachel herself finally was able to head home after Art Club. After school her mother had called her and told her that Lucy was at home now and that the blonde had been suspended.

Rachel felt bad about that as she was walking home and was in a quiet stupor until she had met up with Brittany who was also walking home.

"Hello Rachel," Brittany said.

"Wah! Don't slushy me," Rachel said as she jumped back a bit.

Brittany had laughed at that, "I'm not going to," she said.

"I'm sorry you won't see Santana at school for the next week or so,"

"Don't be, I told her not to do anything stupid and she did it anyway,"

Rachel just nodded her head as she kept walking.

"How's Lucy?" Brittany asked.

"You call her Lucy?" Rachel asked.

"It's her name isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, um, well, I don't know how she is, I'll see when I get home,"

"You should tell her not to worry so much,"

"About what?"

"About liking you, how I see it is that love is love and a perfect God who is the essence of love wouldn't deny people He created that love, that would be cruel, same goes for you too by the way,"

Rachel just gaped at her.

"You think I didn't notice you two together?" Brittany said but Rachel couldn't say anything, "Don't worry Rachel Berry, your secret and her secret are safe with me,"

With that Brittany walked away with a wink leaving a slightly confounded Rachel Berry to walk home alone.

-page break-

Once she arrived home, Rachel greeted her parents and engaged them in small talk before she headed up to see Lucy.

Upon entering her room, she found the blonde lying on the bed with her back propped up against the wall as she read a book.

"Hey Lucy," Rachel said as she put her bag on the floor and sat herself on the bed opposite the blonde.

"Hey," Lucy said as she put her bookmark in the book and closed it, "How was the rest of school?"

"Good, most of the Cheerios are avoiding me like the plague,"

"Good,"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just angry at myself for losing my temper and fighting but I'm not angry at what I fought for so I'm a bit lost on that one,"

Rachel scooted closer to her as she held Lucy in her arms, the other girl's head was resting softly against her chest as she felt Lucy wrap her arms around her.

Lucy sighed happily as she rested, not really wanting to say anything at all.

"What's your punishment?" Rachel asked softly as her fingers threaded their way through Lucy's hair making her sigh in content.

"Well, your parents are having a hard time with that one since of course technology loss isn't a big deal for me personally, cleaning is normal for me, quiet time is also normal, and I also quote unquote helped their precious daughter, so they're not sure just yet,"

Rachel laughed at that as she kissed the top of Lucy's head as Lucy grasps tightly onto the brunette's dress as the two remained in this perfect quiet together.

* * *

**AN** **2:** And there you go. Next chapter may be a bit away but I am working on it. Until next time team.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I apologise for my very, very, long absence from all my stories - and if any of you follow any of my other stories that need to be finished, I apologise also for not continuing them for a long time.  
I've just been incredibly busy with work, AND, I'm going back to visit family in my home country after about twenty years of not seeing them. Long story short, there was a bombing attack in the capital city of my home country and because of that I went into even higher gear in my search for my missing family members (we had lost contact years ago). I finally found them through FB - my mother contacted them and we found out that they had stopped calling us because they all thought that we had died in an earthquake that had happened in our current country of residence years ago - so a reunion for us is coming up therefore I have been busy, plus I plan a big move for sometime in the future.  
Anyway, I figured I'd update this story when I can so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Thinking up a suitable punishment for an Amish girl proved a bit hard for Hiram and Shelby as the two were mulling things over together during dinner, and then of course during their quiet time as the girls were upstairs and as the night had worn on, Shelby and Hiram had finally managed to settle on what Lucy's punishment would be as they called the two girls back downstairs and into the living room.

"Rachel, Lucy, can you stop your movie and come down please," Hiram called up.

"Yes Abba," Rachel called back as the two were heard coming down the stairs, "Where are you?"

"Living room,"

As Rachel and Lucy walked into the room, Hiram gave them look, "I hope your homework was done before the movie," he said.

"Of course it was Abba," Rachel said with a smile.

"Right, so, punishment for Lucy," Hiram said as he took a deep breath and announced what it would be.

When the punishment was described to the two and the decisions were final, Lucy felt like she was going to cry and Rachel found it incredibly cruel as was evident with how she stood in the living room with her arms folded and a large pout that was now adorning her face. So what is this punishment you may ask?

The absence of Rachel in Lucy's life for the duration of her suspension.

Hiram and Shelby had both decided that since Rachel was the one thing they were certain Lucy would feel most upset about losing, they decided to restrict the time the two could spend together for the following week as Lucy had her suspension.

"That's not fair Abba," Rachel pouted, "I didn't do anything,"

Hiram tried very hard, (and succeeded), not to fold to his daughter's pout and folded arms. Shelby on the other hand wasn't affected at all as she tried very hard to keep a straight face and not laugh at her daughter's inner diva coming out.

"Rachel," Shelby said as she rose from her seat and stood next to her daughter before putting a hand firmly yet softly on her daughter's head, "I know you find this hard, but Lucy needs to understand that what she did was wrong and that this is her punishment for what she did,"

"She helped me Mama,"

"I know, and believe me when I say that I am very grateful that she stood up for you, but becoming violent and beating another student, even if she felt that it was deserved is not proper behaviour,"

Rachel had a tear fall from her face that Shelby wiped away.

"I know that this will be very hard for you as well, but you can get through this too," Shelby said, "Tonight you and Lucy may share a room, but from tomorrow she will be in the guest room and the rules of keeping you two separate will apply, understand?"

"Yes Mama," Rachel sniffed.

"Understand Lucy?" Shelby asked.

"Y-yes, Shelby," Lucy said as she looked at the brunette who still had tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

Lucy felt bad as she now learnt how her actions would affect others. She didn't mind when it was Santana, lord knows that the Latina had deserved being punch in the face in her opinion, but she didn't realise how her actions would have affected Rachel and it made her feel sad.

"Alright you two, bedtime," Hiram said as Rachel kissed both him and Shelby goodnight, followed by Lucy who bid them both a quiet goodnight with a small nod of her head and a wave.

When the two were in bed, Lucy felt Rachel turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said quickly as Rachel looked up at her, chocolate brown eyes looking into her hazel ones.

"You did what you felt you had to," Rachel said as she slowly let her fingers run through the locks of Lucy's hair, "Thank you for standing up for me,"

Lucy just gave her a small smile as she took Rachel's hand and tenderly kissed the brunette's fingers.

"I still don't find it fair," Rachel sniffed as Lucy pulled her into her embrace.

"Even though it's Santana, I still beat another student out of anger, this punishment is harsh but I understand why it's necessary, plus it'll teach me about how my actions can affect those I care about," Lucy whispered as she placed a soft kiss on top of Rachel's head.

Rachel just sighed at that as she snuggled in closer.

"Rachel?" Lucy started as she looked down at the other girl and watched her look back up at her.

"Yes?" Rachel answered.

"I, um, I,"

Rachel just tilted her head slightly as she waited for the blonde to collect her words.

"I know we don't actually, um, well, we're not, we're not together yet and I, but I," Lucy stuttered as she looked at Rachel smile and wait patiently for her to finish her question, "May I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes," Rachel answered as Lucy leaned her head down a bit and kissed her lips.

As the blonde slowly pulled away, Rachel stopped her as she put her hand on Lucy's cheek making the blonde pause as she wondered why before Rachel leaned in to kiss her too, but this time the kiss was held a little bit longer and Lucy couldn't help but let out a small sound as Rachel eventually pulled away.

When Rachel opened up her eyes she looked up at Lucy to see the blonde sport a very cheery and dazed looking smile that made Rachel blush a bit.

"Goodnight Lucy," Rachel whispered as she snuggled into the blonde's body.

"Goodnight Rachel," Lucy whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And as the week for her punishment began, Lucy felt completely torn as she waved goodbye to Rachel in the morning and watched the brunette disappear to school. She wondered what she could do now that she had free time on her hands.

"You can start by helping me do the laundry," Shelby said as Lucy turned to look at her in surprise making the older brunette chuckle, "I figured that you were thinking about what you could do, so there we go, you can help with the laundry, and then you and I will be cleaning out the attic, and later it will be time for you to help me with dinner,"

"Okay," Lucy said.

"And tomorrow, we're going to be doing more cleaning,"

"Okay,"

"Good, let's get working,"

"Okay," Lucy said again as she walked towards the laundry room to start shifting through the items that needed to be washed.

This was going to be a long week.

By the time lunch had arrived, Lucy was feeling incredibly icky as she was covered in sweat and dust from having moved from helping with the laundry, that was now drying outside, to helping clean the attic.

"Let's have a lunch break shall we?" Shelby offered as the blonde tiredly nodded her head.

As the two washed up and had a small lunch together, Shelby looked at Lucy and said, "I know this is hard for you because Rachel is your friend, but I am grateful that you're not putting up a fuss about it,"

Lucy looked at Shelby before saying back, "It is my punishment for letting my anger get the best of me, I know better, and while it's hard because I do love Rachel and I already miss being around her the punish is what it is,"

Shelby just smiled before saying, "You love Rachel huh?"

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"You said that you love Rachel,"

"I do," Lucy said confused before realising what she had just said out loud and gulped a bit and tried to cover what she meant but couldn't quite squeak it out.

"As long as you love her like a sister, then you're fine," Shelby chuckled as Lucy chuckled along while her heart beat at about five miles an hour.

-page break-

When the first day was over, Lucy found herself sitting in the bathtub soaking her sore body as she reflected on the day that had passed.

She had a good conversation with Shelby about life in general as the two finished up the laundry and left the second half of the attic for the following day, by the time Hiram and Rachel had gotten home, the blonde had fallen asleep in the bathtub only to be awakened by a small knocking on her door.

"Um, Lucy, it's dinner time," Rachel's voice was heard as Lucy slowly opened her eyes and turned sleepily to look at the door, "Lucy?"

"Coming," Lucy groaned as she got up and dried herself.

"Rachel, come back down now please," Shelby was heard calling up and Lucy could almost feel the brunette's pout which made her chuckle a bit too.

When she was finally dressed, Lucy trudged down the stairs.

"Ah, you have graced us with your presence," Hiram said as Lucy waved 'hello' to him, "No, no, no, Lucy, you are sitting here next to me today,"

Lucy ended up pouting too as she looked at Rachel with a sad smile as the group settled down for prayers before having their usual small talk of how everyone's day had been going.

As Hiram and Shelby soon began talking more to each other, they were completely oblivious to the looks that the two young girls were giving each other at that current moment, communicating as it were without having to use their words.

Lucy's eyes told Rachel that she was tired but she also missed her, Rachel's eyes said the same, minus the tired part.

As Rachel gave a small nod of her head, Lucy gave her a small smile as she turned to pay attention again to the two adults who were still chatting away about their day as Rachel turned her attention to her meal.

-page break-

As the night slowly drew to a close, both Lucy and Rachel bid Hiram and Shelby goodnight as the two made their way upstairs.

"Goodnights are kept short please," Shelby said.

"Yes Mama," Rachel said as she kept walking up the stairs.

"Yes Shelby," Lucy said as she looked from Shelby back up to Rachel and walked up the stairs behind her.

When the two got to Lucy's new bedroom door, Rachel paused and looked at her.

"Well, um, goodnight," Rachel said awkwardly as she was about to walk away but Lucy grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and into a tight hug.

Rachel reached out and hugged the blonde back as she felt Lucy move her head slightly and felt her lips kiss her cheek softly.

"Goodnight," Lucy said as she finally let go and waved goodnight.

Rachel just gave her a small smile as she continued walking back to her own room.

* * *

Day two of Lucy's punishment was just as boring as day one, but at least this time the attic was easier to finish meaning that she and Shelby were going to go out to buy food for the week to come.

Things were going well until of course Miriam Puckerman bumped into Shelby while the two were walking down the last aisle in the supermarket.

"Oh, Shelby," Miriam said as she looked at the taller brunette, "Shopping I see,"

"Of course, we are in a supermarket," Shelby replied as Lucy paused and just waited as she tried not to let out a small snort of laughter at Shelby's minor zing at the other woman.

"And who's this?"

"Introduce yourself," Shelby said as she looked at Lucy reassuringly.

"I'm Lucy, Rachel's friend," Lucy said quietly as she adjusted her bonnet a bit. Since she was on punishment and was likely to be doing a lot of odd jobs in and around the house; Lucy felt it right to put on her Amish clothing again as she had missed it; don't get her wrong, wearing loose jeans (she refused to wear the tight ones) was nice, as well as a more stylish looking skirts and blouses; she just missed the feel of her usual clothes that she wore at home.

"You're the Amish girl right? The one who insulted my boy?!" Miriam accused.

"I beg your pardon, but I did not insult him, I merely stated a fact and he didn't like it," Lucy said in a stern tone as she looked strongly at the woman.

Miriam looked annoyed at that before saying, "And what is this fact?"

"To put it short and frank, that he only wants to be with Rachel because you tell him to and in the long run he doesn't really care about being a loving husband to Rachel in any way,"

"He told me you called him a snake,"

"And I did, he acts like a good boy with you and the community, but with Rachel regardless of whether she is there or not at school, I have heard him say not so nice things, if a man is serious about a woman that he wants as his wife then he should not say such horrible things about her,"

Miriam began to look angry as Shelby stepped in and said, "Lucy has said what she has and nothing can take that away, now if what she says is truth, and I do believe her, I suggest Noah grows up a bit and learn not to insult my daughter for she is my precious child,"

"And you believe the words of this other? This GIRL who knows nothing of our ways and our community?" Miriam asked.

"Lucy has never given me a reason to doubt her, not ever, so I trust her," Shelby said firmly.

Miriam just huffed before saying, "I am telling you that my Noah is a good man and that he is well suited for your Rachel,"

Lucy felt an angry twinge at that but chose to remain calm and just let out a breath.

"Rachel doesn't think so, I suggest you stop trying to set them up and let things happen as they do, we have our ways and our system and if Noah's name is up as a suitable and compatible partner for Rachel we can take it from there, so it can wait a few years, do not push your wants and needs on my child let alone on your own," Shelby said with a tone that indicated that the decision was final on her part which left Miriam unable to say anything else.

"Well then, I bid you a good day," Miriam said as she huffed and walked off.

"Good day then," Shelby said, "Don't say a courteous goodbye to Lucy or anything,"

"Now I know where Noah gets it from," Lucy said absent-mindedly as she looked from the ceiling to the floor, "She's just as rude and pushy,"

Shelby looked at the girl for a moment as Lucy blushed at having said that out loud and realising that Shelby had heard her say it.

"I'm sorry, please don't punish me for saying that," Lucy said quickly and in a begging tone.

But Shelby only laughed at her as she ushered the girl along so that the two could continue their shopping; leaving Lucy to let out a sigh of relief when she realised that Shelby had just agreed with her.

* * *

**AN** **2:** Okay, as I always say, I'm stopping here team. The continuation of Lucy's week away from Rachel will continue in the next chapter. Until next time.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hi all,

I hope this message finds everyone well.

I never thought in my life that I'd have to write one of these in place of a chapter, but here we are.

My life's been pretty busy and because I work quite a bit I'm usually too exhausted to write anything by the time I get home - plus I'm the goofy doof who started up more than she could chew - so apologise about that.

That being said **ALL** my stories (that are currently needing to be completed) will be on a **Temporary Hiatus** and I will resume them once life has settled a bit - for those who are unaware, I recently managed to find and locate family that I haven't seen in over sixteen years - they had thought I (and the rest of my family) had died in an earthquake a fair few years ago so contact had stopped because the embassy they had called had no information on me or the rest of the family.  
I didn't know about this and therefore set out to find them for the last sixteen years to no avail.

Fast forward to now, and there is me reading my newsfeed and finding out that the capital city of where I am original from had a bombing attack and that was what sent me into high gear to try again to find my family and this time, after searching for so long, I finally found them, so I'm now heading back home to see them - hence the stress from working and getting things prepared for travelling.  
I also am preparing to shift overseas next year if my application for a programme works out well, so that's another added stress.

Until next time team. Please bear with me and I apologise for taking so long.

Kind Regards,

Dante Andy Anderson


End file.
